The Gathering of the Gods
by Angel of Fire1
Summary: A prophecy has been set involving the twins of Light and Darkness, and now Duo must find his twin brother before it's too late.... RW/GW x-over *yaoi*
1. Prologue

The Gathering of the gods, 17 years ago

A/N: Yes, I am back, and I did not die over the summer! Well, I figured that since I haven't written the only story I have on ff.net for so long, it was only fair that I put something up to show that I have indeed been writing! Well, as we all know, neither the Gundam boys nor the Ronins belong to me, which sucks, but I can still write about them, which makes me happy. Oh yeah, please don't sue me. I just spent the last of my money of anime…. So I'm poor! Well, ja, and hope you like it! Note that it was very late at night when I started this!

The Gathering of The Gods 

_17 years ago_

With a round of laughs and giggles, the plan was immediately sent into action. Over twenty drunken gods paid no heed to the consequences of their actions, as they decided to have some fun with the youngest of the gods. The set of twins, one standing for all that was good and light, the other standing for all the was bad, yet his eyes and soul stood like his brother. Pure and godly, they both were. Yet young, and easy to manipulate. 

"So, who should be their mother?" One man asked as the god of beauty laughed loudly.

"How about that crazy woman? Une was her name I believe. Seem like it'll be more fun if the person's not quite right in the head." Laughter roared from the other gods, and Beauty laughed to himself.

"Zechs, must you be such an idiot?" Beauty turned his head at his rightful name, acknowledging the newest presence.

"Knowledge, I'm surprised to see you present in a place like this." The goddess rolled her eyes.

"Zechs, why don't you and the other boys go back home? You know very well that no good can come out of sending the twins to this place called "Earth"." Beauty merely laughed at the woman.

"Mia, go back to your little library and let us handle everything." The woman placed slender fingered hands on her curved hips, giving the best glare she could muster.

"If Trieze asks, I'm telling exactly who did it. He'll kick your ass too!" She exclaimed as Zechs laughed.

"I sleep with the man, surely he won't mind." With the toss of her head, Mia walked over to the tavern's entrance.

"Fine, ignore me. But when the time comes, you'll be sorry. Don't say I didn't warn you." Turning on her heels, she stalked out of the room. Zechs shrugged, his intoxicated mind not comprehending the true meaning of the woman's words. Shrugging, he turned back to the other gods.

"Well pretty boy, are you going to do it or not?" Spoke the god of pestilence, his ruthless blue eyes waiting impatiently for an answer.

"Calm down Cale. It'll take me a minute." The azure haired guy merely tilted his head in the other direction, as he waited for Zechs to continue. He, the god of Famine along with the god of destruction, watched in interest as Beauty's body began to glow, and the plan was set into action. With a laugh, the group turned a wall into a projection screen, and watched as the twins were delivered. Unknown to the group, the goddess of war watched in interest.

"Silly Beauty. He just placed the finest gift in the palm of my hand. If only Knowledge had gotten through to him. But she didn't, and that's all the better for me. Now to sit, and wait for the time to strike to come." With a torrid laugh, she eased herself out of the shadows of the tavern, and into the darkness of the night.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"What ugly little things. Good thing I was never a child."

"They are not ugly, they're beautiful." Une retorted, clutching her children to her breast. The goddess of war rolled her eyes.

"They're crinkly and bright red. I've seen old feeble men that were more attractive then they are. Thank death that I only need them when they are older. Relena, Hilde, come forth." The goddess watched as her prized followers stepped out from their shadows, each waiting for their command.

"Take these rotten babies and make sure that nothing happens to them."

"And the mother?" War shrugged.

"Whatever you wish. I don't care, just remove all three from my site!" The two women nodded, each taking one of the children, as they left the room. War smiled, ignoring the cries of the infants from deep within the citadel.

"Eighteen more years, my little ones. And then your power will be mine." With a laugh, Dorothy headed to her bed for rest. Even goddesses must sleep.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"My children, my poor babies…" The brunette attempted to sooth the children in her arms, yet still they cried out in fear, their violet eyes wide orbs. Never had she imagined having two violet eyes babies, but then again, never had she imagined having twins. 

"Hush my little babies. Don't cry, your mommy's here and she's going to make sure that nothing happens to you." Carefully she kissed each babies wrinkly forehead, causing them to calm a bit. She smiled, pulling each to her.

"Don't worry boys, I will never leave you." First, she kissed the brunette's hair, watching as he gave her an odd look, then smiled brightly.

"What to name you, I have no idea. I wasn't expecting to be a mother of two. Two." She paused for a moment, thinking to herself.

"Two. I think I'll call you Duo." She stated, winning another smile from the child.

"Well, it looks like you like that name." Slowly she titled her head to look at her other son, gracing his forehead with a kiss as well. Running her hand through the gold tuft of hair atop the child's head, she smiled. Her child was so serene as apposed to his grinning twin brother. So calm, collected, reserved, for a baby that was.

"I think I shall name you Sage. You seem wise for a newborn. Well, who am I kidding, you're only a baby, you can't be wise. But still, that shall be your name. Duo, Sage, always and forever. I am your mother, yet I know I cannot always be just that." Slowly her thoughts drifted to the less fortunate subject of her capture. The moment she became pregnant, there had been people after her, hunting her down for reason's she did not know. Or rather, she did not want to know. Someone was after her children, and as a mother, she could not let them have her babies. Yet, even through all the struggles, by her 7th month, she knew she was far to pregnant to keep this up, and allowed herself to be captured, if only so that her overwork would not harm the children. So now she was here, in a small room with her two new children. The small room she had been living in since she had arrived.

"What is it about you two boys that has everyone after you?" She asked, holding the babies in her arms.

"Don't worry my loves. I'll rescue you both from here, if it's the last thing I do. Even if I never see you again, it's better that you not be near these retched people." They babies looked on in curiosity, yet remained silent. She smiled, pulling them near. The calm silence shared between a mother and her sons was shattered at the opening of the door.

"We've come to get the children." Une's eyes widened in horror.

"No! Don't take my children!" The two girls rolled their eyes, yanking the infants from their mother's hold, as the babies burst into tears in unison. The women groaned in annoyance, as Une saw her only chance. She could possibly save one of the children, though the cost may very well be her own life. Yet she had to. Motherly instincts kicked in as she kicked the blonde girl, known only as Relena, in the stomach, pulling Duo from the crumpling form's grip, and bolting past Hilde. She had to escape. She had to save one child even if she could not save the other. Racing down the hallway, she head to the door, bursting through it and running across the gravel, ignoring the slicing of her feet on the rocks, as she ran for her child's life.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"A beautiful day, isn't it sister Helen?" The woman nodded as she glanced around at the foliage, smiling as the birds chirped and a soft summer breeze blew through. All calm was lost though, when a terrified woman ran up to them, clutching a screeching infant in her arms.

"Please! You have to help me!" Father Maxwell looked in horror at the lady.

"What has happened?" He asked as she gasped for breath.

"I don't have time to explain! Please, take my baby, take little Duo, and protect him with your life! They're going to kill him, kill me, and kill his brother!" She thrust the crying baby into the arms of sister Helen.

"My other baby, his twin, I must save him! Please, take Duo, and leave! Leave now, before they find you and hurt you too!" Father Maxwell nodded as the woman took off in a run, back to where she came from. Yet, Une would never make it home to her other child.

End of prologue…


	2. Chapter 1

Flames licked his face, burning into his flesh as he screamed in pain. He had to get out; he had to escape, to get free of this billowing smoke of death. Coughing and hacking, he used his shoulder to slam down the door, tumbling out onto the moist ground, gagging on the smoke that had filled his lungs during his time in the building.

"Father Maxwell!" He screamed, waiting for a response.

"Sister Helen!" He yelled, his heart beating loudly as he waited for some sign that they were alive. It was then a figure crawled from the building.

"Sister Helen!" He screamed in joy, running over to the woman.

"Duo…" She gasped, struggling to breath.

"Father Maxwell and I…. We can't take care of you anymore. Our time has come."

"No Sister! I won't let you die! I'll get you to a healer! I'll make you better! I won't let you die!" Duo cried out, tears streaming down his face in torrents, as he clutched the woman's head to his chest. She smiled faintly.

"Duo, my time has come." Duo shook his head, trying to ignore the welts and burns that covered her entire body.

"No! You aren't going to die!" She sighed.

"Duo, just promise me one thing…" The boy listened closer.

"You have a brother. A twin. Go to him, find him. He's all that is left for you."

"I have a twin? How will I find him?" Duo asked in confusion.

" When you see him, you will know. Now Duo, remember that I love you." She stated as she began to cough, blood trickling out of her mouth.

"Duo, we all love you, and you have to get over this. You have more important things to do with your life. Be blessed by the gods, young one." And then, she took her last breath. All Duo could do was scream out in heart wrenching agony at the loss of his family.

Duo Maxwell jerked up in his sleep, sweat beading his forehead, tears staining his cheeks. He sighed, rubbing them away. Why did he always have to have that dream? He didn't want to remember what had happened, he wanted to move on. That was months ago, and now he had to find his brother. He sighed. How was he supposed to find this boy? What if they weren't identical? How was he to find his twin if he didn't know what he looked like? Sister Helen had said that he would know, but he wasn't sure if that was true. Well, people did say that twin's could sense each other. Sighing, he stood up, and walked over to the basin of water that had been supplied to him during his stay at the inn. Taking a washcloth, he rinsed his face of all traces of his tears, as he decided to wash his hair and body as well. Taking out some vanilla smelling oils, he lathered up his hair, as he dipped it in the basin. After he felt clean enough, he pulled his clothes back on. Grabbing his bag of clothes and needed utensils for his long trip, he headed out of the building, running straight into another person.

"Sorry!" He exclaimed, turning to get a good look at the person he had rammed into. The boy had short indigo hair and depressed blue eyes, his head hung, his black silk clothes clinging to his form. The boy said nothing, as he continued walking. Duo shrugged.

"That was rude." Setting off at a leisurely pace, he took an apple out of his pouch and continued walking, munching away on it. He trudged through the forest, void of thought, as he heard a startling scream. Perking alert, he hunted for the source of the cry. It was then a shadow cast over him, as he turned towards the sky, and was shocked to see a large emerald dragon soar over him, maneuvering through the trees.

"What the hell?" He asked himself, staring in shock at the magnificent creature above him. And that was when he noticed that there was someone on the animal. He couldn't tell what the person looked like from his view, but surely it wasn't possible for a human to ride a dragon! It was then that he noticed that the dragon rider was not alone. Five other men were pursuing him.

"Leave me be! I will never give it to you!" The boy on the green dragon yelled, as the men in pursuit of him laughed. Duo noted that they were not on Dragons, which may have very well been why they wanted this boy. Quickly the animal swooped to the ground, then disappeared from site, going into a stone around the boy's neck. The boy continued running, his black hair streaming behind him, his breathing staggered. Duo watched as the boy ran towards him.

"What are you doing? If you get in the way they will kill you!" The boy screamed at him, as he took Duo's hand and dragged the boy with him. Duo simply followed, having no idea where this boy was taking him. Finally the boy stopped in a clearing, as he placed his hands around the fiery red stone, his eyes shutting.

"Gods of the wind, here my plea! Send to me the watcher of all life!" The boy screamed, as a bright light flashed from him, his body being engulfed by a blinding light. Duo covered his eyes until the light faded, and in its place was an honest to goodness angel, it's feathery wings sprayed out around it, it's body glowing still.

"Please! Stop them holy one!" The boy cried out, as the angel nodded, running off to engage in combat with the hunters who had been after him, astride their large birds.

"Come on! This is our time to escape!" Taking Duo's hand in his own once more, they took off running.

"Gods, I really should work out more!" Duo huffed, as he tried to keep up with the energy filled boy. Finally, they reached a cave as the boy ran in, then collapsed against the wall, clutching his chest.

"I have to call him back." The boy stated, closing his eyes as his pendant flashed once more. Duo watched as the angel flashed before them once more, then disappeared into the stone.

"What are you?" He asked as the boy slumped against the wall, and then opened his eyes.

"I'm a Summoner. The last free one to be exact."

"Free one?" Duo asked in confusion as the boy nodded.

"Those men, have been after us for so long. They took my father when I was 10. My mother when I was 15. And now they have come for me." Duo stared blankly at the boy, still not truly comprehending the boy's situation.

"Ok, so you're a Summoner. And you're the only one that they don't have yet. They've taken all the other Summoners. So, if they have so many, why do they need you?" The boy sighed.

"My family was the head of the Summoners. The stone is passed down in our family, and I got it. It lets me summon anything, even gods if I must. And without being near the stone, a Summoner can do nothing. They need me before anyone can summon. So I ran away, so that no one could summon and their powers would not be abused. And now I am the only one left who can summon. Meaning I have everyone's powers. It hurts sometimes, I feel their sorrow, their pain, but it's worth it. I'll save them all someday, and then we can go back to how we were." Duo nodded. He still didn't fully understand, but that was ok.

"Well, I can help! I'm Duo Maxwell, and I'm on a quest to find my twin brother. Never met him before, but he's my only family left." The boy nodded.

"I'm Chang Wufei. Wufei if you must." Duo grinned.

"I'll call you Wu-man."

"No."

"Uh, Wuffie."

"No."

"Fine, Fei." Wufei nodded.

"That's Ok. Everyone called me that before they were taken." Duo nodded.

"Well, how about you stick with me until you have a time to strike, and then I can help you and get your clan back." Wufei smiled softly.

"Thank you Duo. And I'm sorry for dragging you around. Just, they would have killed you had you staid and seen their faces." Duo nodded.

"Yeah, thanks about that." Wufei nodded.

"So, you're looking for your twin. Why do you have to look for him? Did something happen?" Duo shrugged.

"I have no idea who he is, where he is, or what he looks like. He could be dead for all I know, but it's not like I have anything better to do. My adoptive parents died a few months ago in a fire and told me that I should go find him, since he's the only family I have left. So I'm looking for him. Sister Helen told me to, and since they were her last words I'm going to do it." Wufei nodded.

"We both have rather sad stories to tell." Duo nodded.

"Yeah, you know, I wonder what he'll be like."

"Who?" Wufei inquired, as Duo laughed.

"My brother of course! I mean, will he be a jerk? Will he be like me?" Duo laughed.

"With my luck, he'll be a jerk." Wufei shook his head.

"I'm sure he'll be nice." Duo shrugged.

"Well, a guy can hope. So, Wufei, when was the last time that you ate?" Wufei shrugged.

"I lost track of time long ago." Duo shook his head.

"Depriving yourself of the goodness that is food. You're insane."

"Well, when you're running for your life, food isn't the top priority on your mind." Duo shrugged.

"I wouldn't know. Though now I'm wondering if I should be. I mean, why would someone burn down my home?" Wufei shrugged.

"Maybe it was an accident." He mused, as Duo rolled his eyes.

"They used gas and everything."

"Duo, you just answered your own question." Duo thought for a second.

"So I did." Silent ensued between the two, until finally Duo removed an apple from his backpack.

"Eat Fei. You're getting really skinny. Now, I don't know if it's natural for you, but it's really creepy to me." Wufei glanced at the apple, and then took a bite, letting the sweet taste fill his mouth.

"Thank you." He stated as he continued to eat. Duo smiled, leaning back against the rocks in the cave, trying to think of what his next move would be. Now he had Wufei to think of, so his direct approach of checking each town one by one was no longer an option. Given, it hadn't been a very good one in the first place, but it was better then nothing.

"Fei, why don't we stay here for today, and then tomorrow we can set out for Elanaria." Wufei nodded.

"Sounds like a good enough plan." The boy stated, as he curled up in a ball on the chilled floor of the cave.

"So, Fei, wanna play truth or dare?"

"Maxwell, go to sleep."

"Damn, I've been demoted to Maxwell. Oh well, I was waiting for that one." Wufei said nothing as he listened to Duo copy his motions as the boy curled into a ball for sleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Darkness and Light are on earth! Why didn't you tell me this earlier?" Wisdom hung her head.

"I'm sorry sir, but it wasn't my place to inform you. I just recently found out myself from Knowledge." Treize was not a happy camper. Receiving the word from Noin that his gods had played a rather idiotic joke and sent the two youngest gods down as humans to Earth was not a nice experience.

"Who did it?" He demanded as Noin shrugged.

"No clue. Sorry sir." The man sighed.

"Knowledge! Get in here!" Quickly the woman materialized in the room, bowing to him.

"Yes sir?" She asked, her voice trembling. She was never called before Treize. What had she done this time?

"Who was in charge of the "incident" 17 years ago where Darkness and Light were sent to Earth as children?" Mia hung her head.

"There were many men sir. They were sharing drinks and it just… happened."

"Who was the main man then?" She hung her head.

"He'll hurt me if I tell…"

"Beauty!" He called out. Mia's reluctance was enough to tell exactly who it was. It was then Zechs appeared, muttering something on the lines of "look hot and sexy, look hot and sexy".

"Girls, you are dismissed." Noin and Mia nodded, as they both disappeared from site.

"Zechs, what is this about you being the one who sent Darkness and Light down to Earth 17 Earth years ago?" Zechs hung his head.

"I'll get that woman." Treize rolled his eyes.

"She didn't tell me. I figured it out myself." He stated as Zechs nodded numbly.

"Well, since there's nothing that we can do about it until they die and come back, why don't we do something else?"

"As much as I'd enjoy that, there is more to it then you could imagine." Zechs hung his head in displeasure.

"That doesn't sound too good…" He muttered as Treize nodded.

"It isn't. Have you ever heard about the prophecy of the twins?" Zechs shook his head miserably. He was in deep trouble if Treize didn't let him off the hook like he always did.

"Well, maybe you should go hear it from Knowledge before I send you on your next mission." Zechs nodded.

"You have 10 minutes. Go to Knowledge; hear it, and then return. And don't be late." Zechs nodded as he teleported from site.

"If he weren't Beauty…." Treize muttered as he shook his head, waiting for the boy to return.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Twin eyes of violet

Two hearts of gold

One from the new

One wise like the old

One sent from the Light

And one from the Dark

One shy and reserved

One giddy and Lark

Destiny beckons to the twin Gemini

The only known common is from within the eye

To the land of the humans

They must reunite

For if they fail

Darkness will die, as will Light

Land will shrivel

Mother Nature will dissipate

Humans will perish

And demons will celebrate

Gone are the humans

In their place are devils

And then even the gods will be destroyed

By the Eighteenth of the boys

They must be united

No interference

No spells recited

Should they stay away

And not find each other again

Goodbye to the world

For it will be the end."

"Sounds lovely." Zechs muttered as Mia nodded.

"I told you not to do it Beauty. But you didn't listen."

"Why didn't you stop me?" Mia sighed.

"Because I am no match for you, and I know that. I'm not going to try to stop a drunken man. Especially when there are over twenty drunk men." Zechs sighed.

"Well, It's time for me to return back." She nodded.

"Good luck Beauty! You're going to need it!" He sighed, as he disappeared.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"You failed? You mean to tell me that you didn't get me that Summoner? You morons!" Dorothy was not happy at the moment. Not only did her men fail in getting her the Summoner, Light was causing trouble to the women again.

"How could you NOT get him? I put you on our best birds! I sent out my best men!" The men hung their heads.

"We're sorry ma'am. Though we saw another boy too. He took this other boy and ran, then sent an angel after us." She sighed.

"What did the other boy look like? Could he have been any use to us?" The boy's shrugged.

"Well, he had a really long braid that ran down his back, kinda like that Light kid you have. And he had these really big purple eyes." Dorothy gasped.

"God Damn it! You MORONS! That was the other boy! That was his twin! That was Darkness! I could have had it! I could have had them, and not even needed that Summoner boy!" She growled, as he yanked out her sword, neatly slicing the man's throat. 

"Do NOT mess with me! I can't believe you men!" She ignored the bleeding man on the floor, clutching his neck.

"If you must, take him to Light. The boy can heal him." Quickly, she stalked away. Sage gasped when he noticed that she was coming to the door. Quickly he pulled away from the door and fled, but not fast enough.

"Light! What are you doing out of your cell?" Sage hung his head.

"I picked the lock." He stated in a matter of fact way, as War sighed. And Darkness had always been the troublemaker of the two.

"Get back to your room, now." Nodding, the boy took off, racing down the stairs.

"Hey! That's not the way to your room!" Sighing, she took off after him. After hunting for the hidden god for about 20 minutes, she finally cornered him.

"Get back to your room before I have to hurt you." Sage nodded, slowly walking in the direction of his "room". A twin? He had a twin? The blonde walked into the room, then turned back to Dorothy.

"What is my brother like?" He asked as the woman shut the door.

"Doesn't matter. I'm not letting you see him anyways."

"But you don't even have him! I just want to know what he looks like." She sighed.

"Come here Light." The boy rose to his feet, walking over to her. Quickly she slapped him through the bars, as he was flung back against the wall.

"Don't ask questions." She stated, walking off, her head high. Sage rubbed the mark on his cheek, attempting to glare at the woman, and failing.

"I have a twin. I wonder what he's like?" Shrugging Sage curled up on his bed, taking to rest.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"We made it Fei! We're in Elanaria!" Wufei sighed. That had been the most agonizingly annoying day of his life. Maxwell would not shut up!

"Thank the gods!" He exclaimed, as Duo placed his hands on his hips.

"I was not that bad!'

"Your singing could have raised the dead!" Wufei exclaimed as Duo laughed.

"Yeah, that's what Sister Helen used to tell me." Wufei winced as Duo shook his head.

"No reason to be upset. She's in Heaven, a much better place then here." Wufei nodded. Maxwell handled things much better then himself.

"Well, why don't we find an inn, and then go shopping!" Duo exclaimed as Wufei sighed.

"One of these days I'm going to kill you and your enthusiasm…" He muttered as Duo grinned.

"Yeah, you kill me. That'll be the day!" Wufei said nothing as he trudged along the bouncy Maxwell. You could tell that the boy had been alone for too long. Unlike himself, Maxwell did not appreciate solitude. Taking Wufei's hand in his own, Duo bounced up to the inn, bounding in through the front door.

"Hi! We need a place to stay!" Duo stated as he began to talk to the inn owner. Wufei sighed. Maxwell could strike up a conversation with a tree. Which he actually had when Wufei had refused to talk to him. That had been a site to behold. Finally Duo returned.

"Well Fei, we got ourselves a room!" Grabbing the bag he constantly had with him, Duo headed to the stairs, climbing them at an unbelievably quick pace. Wufei sighed, and began to follow Duo up, but he had already put his stuff away and locked the door.

"Come on Fei! Time to go into town." Hanging his head, Wufei reluctantly let Duo drag him out of the building.

"Ahh! Beast! Kill him! That boy isn't human!" Duo gave Wufei an odd look, as Duo shrugged. Both immediately bolted at the same time towards the source of the commotion.

End of chapter 1…


	3. Side Story 1- Wufei's story

_The Gathering of the Gods_

_Side Story 1- Chang Wufei_

"Mother, where's Daddy?" A young Wufei asked, as his sighed.

"Daddy had to go away honey."

"You mean like all the other people?" She nodded, ruffling his jet-black hair.

"Mother, when are they coming back?" His mother sighed, setting her chin on his head.

"I don't know honey, I don't know." It was then a timid knock beat against the door, as Wufei leapt to his feet and scampered over to it, swinging it open.

"Hi Merien!" Wufei exclaimed as his best friend grinned.

"Hi Fei!" She exclaimed as he smiled.

"What do you wanna do today?" He asked as she grinned.

"We're going to go to the river and talk to Leviathan!" Wufei smiled.

"I haven't talked to him for awhile. I hope he isn't mad at me…" Wufei muttered, as Merien laughed.

"He's real nice, I'm sure that he won't mind." Wufei nodded in agreement as the two children ran off.

"Be careful!" His mother called out, knowing the two children had clearly ignored her.

"Oh well, children are children I guess." She sighed, as she went back to fixing one of Wufei's torn shirts. That boy never staid out of trouble. Letting her thoughts drift, she could only think of her lost husband. He was alive, but imprisoned. Slowly, the Summoner population was diminishing. Men would go out, and never come back. Children would go to play, and not return. Mothers would go to gather food, and never return. Her husband had been among the last group missing. They had gone out hunting, and never returned. It was obvious that he had been taken as well. With a prick of the needle to her finger, she yelped, her mind jerking back to reality as she placed the injured finger in her mouth.

"Stupid needle…" She muttered, as she glanced out of the window. Maybe she shouldn't have let the children go out alone… She shook her head. She was being overprotective. They would be fine.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Fei, I don't see him… Why don't you use your stone?" Wufei shook his head.

"My Mother told me not to summon unless it comes to me." Merien huffed as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Why's that?" He shrugged.

"She said that she doesn't want me to bring attention to us all." Merien shrugged.

"Oh well. I don't think he'll be that mad that you haven't talked to him in awhile…" Wufei hung his head. He didn't want Leviathan mad at him…

"Well, I don't think that it'll matter. I mean, why does it matter if I summon him or not? Who knows what my mother's thinking. I mean, what could happen?" Wufei's thin fingers wrapped around the small stone around his neck, as he began to glow a pale blue.

"God of water, come to me! I plead!" With a flashing light and a gush of water, Leviathan appeared as Wufei grinned, clapping his hands.

"You call my child?" It asked as Wufei nodded.

"I haven't seen you in so long!" He cried out as he dove into the water, swimming alongside the beast. Merien laughed from the coast as she watched. Her giddy laughter was replaced with a piercing scream, as an arm clamped across her mouth, an arm restraining her own.

"Merien!" Wufei cried out as he swam towards her as fast as he could.

Damn! It's the wrong kid!" The man holding her exclaimed, as his eyes met Wufei's. 

"You! That boy, he's the one we want!" Wufei glanced down at his neck and the stone. The man shrugged, sighing.

"Oh well, we got another Summoner at least."

"FEI!!!!" Merien screamed out as a rod smashed down on her head, and she crumpled into the man's arms.

"Merien!" Wufei screamed, as he tried to swim to shore to save her. The moment he arrived, tired and out of breath, she was already gone.

"Leviathan! Why didn't you help her?" Wufei demanded, only to realize that the god was gone. With crystalline tears in his eyes, he raced off towards his home, immediately running into his house, and leaping onto his mother's lap.

"Mother! They took her! I called Leviathan because she told me too, and then I was swimming with him, and then some men came, and hit her over the head, and took her, and said that they wanted me not her, but that she was a Summoner so they wanted her too!" His mother stroked his hair as he cried.

"Honey, we'll get her back. And we'll get your father back too." He nodded.

"Mother, please, never leave me." She kissed his forehead.

"Of course I won't." He smiled.

"Thank you."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Five years later

"Mother! What's going on?" Wufei demanded, attempting to figure out what all the commotion outside was. He had been grounded, and restricted to his windowless room, and now he had no way of knowing what was going on outside. When his mother didn't respond, all he could do was huff and wait.

"Mother! I know I'm grounded, but I think that I deserve to know what's going on!" He exclaimed, anger covering his normally serene features. His mother was never this rude to him! Sure she grounded him, but if something were going on, surely she'd tell him. Finally, knowing he'd catch hell later but not really caring, he carefully proceeded down the stairway. Peeking around and hoping that his mother wouldn't see him, he looked out at the town, and all he saw was total chaos.

"Where is the stone woman?" A man demanded as Wufei's mother glared at him defiantly.

"I'm not telling." She growled, receiving a slap for her refusal.

"Bitch…" The man muttered as Wufei's temper skyrocketed.

"Leave my mother alone, she's not the one you want! I am! Come and get me boys!"

"Fei! No!" His mother cried out as he ignored her. Immediately five men pounced, as Wufei closed his eyes, wrapping his fingers around the chain. Quickly, he called to the gods.

"Gods, lend me your powers! Send me the flying strength of the heaven!" Flaring open his eyes, he leapt into the air, and onto the back of a swooping dragon.

"Take that men! You'll never get this stone from me! Only on my grave will you touch it!" And with that, the fifteen year old took off, never to see his people again.

End of Side story 1….


	4. Chapter 2

"I…. I'm not a demon! And I'm surely not a beast!" The boy cried out in fear, as the townspeople surrounded him.

"What's going on?" Duo asked one woman, who glared at the cowering boy.

"That boy! He's a demon! He changed from an animal to a beast, as we saw him!" She cried out as Duo nodded. So this boy was a shapeshifter, and everyone thought he was a demon because of it.

"Kill the beast!"

"Take off his head!"

"Death to the retched creature!" The boy whimpered, closing his eyes. Wufei looked at the boy in pity.

"Leave him be." Wufei finally stated, earning a confused look from the boy. Wufei immediately fell in love with those tiger blue eyes.

"He's just a boy. He didn't hurt anyone now did he?" The villagers said nothing as Wufei shoved past everyone, kneeling next to the boy.

"Are you alright?" A nod. Duo watched, and couldn't help but grinned. Was it just him or was he feeling a crush coming? Fei and the boy. Who would have known Fei was like that. He shrugged. The more the merrier he supposed. Smiling, he headed to the front.

"Hey, is he alright Fei?" Wufei nodded.

"Seems fine to me." Duo smiled.

"Good to know. So, what's your name?" Duo asked, ignoring the annoyed looks the townspeople were giving them.

"It's Ryo. Ryo Sanada." The boy stated as Wufei smiled. Ryo Sanada. What a pretty name.

"Ryo, I think that we should get you out of here. Fei, take him to the entrance of the forest, I'm gonna get my stuff from the inn, and meet you there, alright?" Wufei nodded as he rose, then helped Ryo to his feet.

"Don't worry, we're taking him away!" Duo stated as he, Wufei, and Ryo through the crowd. Splitting up, Duo headed back to the inn, as Wufei and Ryo headed to the forest to wait for him.

"So, Ryo, why did you let yourself get caught shifting?" Ryo hung his head.

"I didn't mean to. You can go 12 hours not in your form, but then you have to change back. Even if you don't want to, you automatically do. And I forgot how long I had been a cat, so I changed back in the middle of the town." Wufei nodded.

"Well, are you traveling with anyone else?" Wufei asked as Ryo shook his head rapidly.

"I was traveling with a friend, but he got sick."

"Is he at a healer?" Ryo shook his head.

"He… umm… died." Wufei gasped.

"How? When? What did he have? Are you sick?" Ryo shook his head.

"Nah, I'm fine. Just him. A Shapeshifter is really prized. For hunting. Someone poisoned him so that he'd die. With a special stone, you can force a shapeshifter to change against their will. So, hunters get these stones, hunt down the shapeshifters, kill them, and then change them into whatever animal's fur is going for the most. Kinda like a vampire hunter, but they just kill because they want to. And Werewolf hunters too. I guess we're all being hunted in a way."

"Well, if it makes you feel better, I'm being hunted too." Ryo gave him a quizzical look.

"You are?" Wufei nodded.

"I'm the last active Summoner." Ryo nodded.

"It feels good not to be alone." Ryo stated as Wufei nodded.

"Duo is too. I really don't know why, but someone's out for his blood." Ryo nodded.

"I guess it's a hunt or be hunted world, isn't it?" Wufei merely nodded. The two sat in silence for a few minutes, until a loud cry erupted through the land. Wufei's eyes widened.

"Damn it! They're back. Ryo, stay with me, I don't want you hurt." Ryo nodded, his eyes widened. Again, Wufei wrapped his hands around the stone.

"Goddess of the wind, send me your mighty beast! I praise thee!" Ryo watched in shock as Wufei began to glow a soft, baby blue, as a large Pegasus appeared before them.

"Come on Ryo, get on!" Wufei leapt on, reaching down and grabbing Ryo, hoisting the boy into the creature. Instinctively, Ryo's arms wrapped around Wufei's slender waist, as they took to flight.

"What about Duo?" Ryo asked as Wufei sighed.

"We'll come back and get him later. Right now lets worry about saving our own hides." Ryo nodded, holding on tighter to Wufei as the horse flew rapidly through the trees, ducking branches.

"Just hold on Ryo. All we have to do is get far enough ahead that we can circle around without going noticed, alright?" Ryo noticed.

"Well, hold on!" Wufei cried out as they dove straight down.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Ok, where did they go? I bet they ditched me to go do something x-rated! Heh heh heh, naughty!" Duo laughed to himself as he leaned against a tree, waiting for them to return. No matter how much Wufei was annoyed with him, the boy would be back. He'd promised to stay with Duo till he found his brother, and he would. Duo sat, lost in thought, until suddenly he was pulled close to someone, a mouth clamping down on his neck, a twin needle prick shooting into his neck. He gasped in shock, forgetting how to move. He was jolted out of his stupor though, as he was shoved against the tree. He opened his eyes to see the man he had ran into as he had left the inn right before meeting Wufei, hacking and coughing up blood. Duo's blood.

"Eww! Gross! Nasty!" The boy continued gagging as blood dripped down his fangs.

"Me and my curiosity! I should have known that a non-human would taste awful! Sickening!" The boy wiped his mouth, still struggling to get over the nauseating taste in his mouth.

"What do you mean non-human?" The boy rolled his eyes.

"I think you know what you are. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to get some nice good tasting blood to get this nasty flavor out of my mouth!"

"Wait!" Duo cried out, but the boy was already gone.

"Damn that sucked. First he bites me, then he throws me against the tree, and then he tells me that I'm not a human. And I don't see Fei and Ryo anywhere. This has been one crappy day." Walking over to a rock, he sat down and waited for the other two to return.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"That was so cool!" Ryo stated, stroking the Pegasus as Wufei nodded.

"Yeah, but now we need to find Maxwell." Ryo nodded as Wufei closed his eyes, summoning back the creature. Ryo whimpered in protest, but said nothing.

"Well, he's got to be around here somewhere. I mean, he's Maxwell. How far could he have gotten?" Ryo smiled.

"Does he annoy you that much?" Wufei snickered.

"If only you knew. And I've only know him for one and a half days." Ryo smiled.

"Well, why don't I turn into a hound and try to smell him out?"

"I don't have anything you could get the scent from." Ryo nodded.

"True. Well, let's just walk around then. Scan the area since he was supposed to meet us here." Wufei nodded in agreement as the two walked around, until Ryo stopped.

"I smell blood." He whispered solemnly, as Wufei's eyes widened.

"What if something…?" Ryo shook his head.

"No. Don't think like that. Let's just check it out. It might be like, a dead animal or something." Wufei took a deep breath and nodded.

"Let's just check it out." Ryo nodded as they walked in the direction of the retched smell.

"Duo?" Wufei asked as they entered the clearing.

"There you guys are! I've been waiting for you!" Wufei sighed in relief. But there was blood on Duo now that he looked closer.

"Duo, are you bleeding?" He asked in concern as Duo shrugged.

"Got bitten by a vampire. He didn't take much though, because he said non-humans taste nasty."

"Non-human?"

"Exactly what I said." Ryo shrugged.

"Vampires are weird. Don't let it bother you." Duo nodded.

"Well, I guess that we should try to head out to another town so we can get there before nightfall." The other two nodded in agreement to Wufei's suggestion, as they rose to their feet.

"Well, Duo, why don't we find a creek, get you cleaned up, and then we can head to the next town?" Duo nodded.

"Yeah, dried blood does not feel good, nor does it look good." Slowly, the group trudged out in pursuit of a creek.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Zechs, you are going to go down to Earth, and you are going to make sure that the prophecy is fulfilled. The reason Light and Dark were created as children was to prevent this from ever happening. Children don't want to go to Earth. And then you sent them down. And you are not going down alone. You are taking someone with you." Zechs groaned.

"Please say Love! Sally doesn't hate me!" Treize shook his head.

"Wisdom."

"NO!" Zechs cried out as Noin appeared.

"Aww… is that a way to treat the smartest goddess?" She teased, batting her lashes. Zechs whimpered, falling to his knees.

"Please! Treize! I'll do anything! Just don't send me down with her!" Treize shook his head.

"You're going. Now. Noin, you keep him in line." She nodded, prostrating in front of their leader.

"I'll watch the dumb baboon for you sir." Treize smiled.

"Well, Darkness is in the "Forest of the Knights". I have no idea where Light is. Find him please, you have to make sure that he's alright." Noin nodded.

"And no coming back until your job is complete." Zechs cried out once more.

"NO!" Noin grinned devilishly.

"I guess it's just you and me then hon." Zechs whimpered again, as Noin took his hand.

"We will not fail you sir." And then they were gone.

"Zechs, you better not screw this one up…"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Guys, does anyone here have any idea of where we are?" Duo asked as Wufei shrugged.

"We're in the "Forest of the Nights"." Duo snickered.

"What a creative name." Ryo rolled his eyes, as he looked up.

"Duo, can you see the sun?" Duo glanced up and shook his head.

"No. But what does that have to do with the lame name…. Oh. I get it now!" Wufei said nothing, resisting the urge to reach around Ryo and smack Duo.

"Well, I think that we should go…. Uh…. This way!" Sighing, Wufei decided not to challenge the idiotic leader of their group. The group continued until Ryo froze.

"Umm… guys." Duo and Wufei turned to him.

"I think I made a mistake."

"What do you mean?"

"It's the "Forest of the Knights", not "Nights"."

"And…?" Ryo pointed ahead where a group of over 30 knights stood atop their horses, the lead one with a small, cloaked boy behind him.

"Uh… shit?" Duo stated as the other two nodded.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Stupid Treize sending me down with stupid Noin to retrieve the stupid Darkness."

"Hey. Light's not dumb." She pointed out as Zechs sighed.

"Whatever. I don't care if he's smart. I'm mad at him."

"Why, because you sent him down to Earth to be born to a slightly insane woman?"

"Stop being smart. Stupid Wisdom."

"Stop bitching at me! I'm not the one who sent them down here in the first place." She stated as Zechs groaned.

"You've already used that one. Think of a different insult."

"Aww, but that one works SO well for the idiotic thing that you've done!" She laughed.

"Go to hell Noin."

"Sorry, I'm a goddess. I can't." Zechs kindly gave her the middle finger, as she laughed.

"Is that the way to treat a lady?'

"When it's you, yes." She laughed. They walked in silence from there on, until some time later Zechs finally spoke.

"You like me, don't you? I've always heard that if someone insults you, they like you. I'm sorry, but I don't go with women." Noin laughed.

"Zechs, I'm a lesbian. I don't find you even the slightest bit attractive." Zechs gasped.

"What?" She laughed.

"And you wonder why Love, Knowledge, and I are always together." Zechs grinned.

"So, when did you decide to be that way?" Lost in conversation, they never noticed Duo, Ryo, and Wufei as they continued walking past the group.

"Well, I decided… wait a minute. We have to find Darkness. We don't have time for this kind of conversation." Zechs shrugged.

"True." Both became silent once more.

"Were you trying to ignore my question? I mean, the boy's not around." She shook her head.

"That's not true! Well, it kinda is. You were asking some personal stuff." Zechs grinned.

"I'll be nice." She nodded.

"You better be." With a soft smile, they continued walking.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Sage, are you ok?" Sage looked up at Relena and smiled.

"I'm fine. Miss Dorothy just got a little mad."

"Don't tell me that you broke out again." He hung his head.

"I feel alone in here. I don't want to be alone anymore." Relena walked into the cell, wrapping her arms around him.

"I'm sorry you have to be alone. I wouldn't want to be alone either, yet there's nothing I or you can do about it." He nodded, resting his head on the woman's shoulder.

"Mom, I wanna leave. I'm seventeen and I haven't even left this building. What do birds sound like? What do dogs feel like? Are they soft? What are men like?" Relena gave him a curious look.

"What do you mean by that?" Sage sighed.

"I was raised by women. I'm not allowed near any of the male guards, or near any man. I mean, I've seen them before, but what are they like?" Relena pulled him closer.

"Men are like yourself. But you're kinder. You're a god Sage."

"What?" Sage asked as Relena held him closer.

"Nothing Sage. Nothing. A man you ask? A man is much different then a woman. A man is not as soft, yet pleasantly. And, well, it's hard to explain. Maybe you'll meet one before… Never mind." Sage smiled, resting his head on her breast.

"Do you think I'll ever meet a man?" He asked as she smiled, running her fingers through his silky bangs, the rest pulled back in a braid.

"I hope you do honey. I hope you get out of here to hear the birds, stroke an animal and… meet a man. I hope you can see the world. Don't lose out like I did." Sage glanced up at here.

"You can come with me mom! See the world with me." She smiled, giving his forehead a soft kiss.

"You see the world without me. Now, why don't you get some rest? Don't think too hard about the world. Now, go to sleep hon." He nodded as she laid him down, pulling the blanket over him and kissing his forehead.

"Go to sleep baby." Sage nodded.

"Thanks mom…" He stated, before drifting into sleep.

End of Chapter 2….


	5. Side Story 2- Ryo's Story

_The Gathering of the Gods_

_Side story 2- Ryo Sanada_

_ _

"Solo, are you sure this is the right direction?" The curious boy asked, glancing past his companion. The brunette sighed and turned, silky brown curls bouncing. With a toss of his eyes and a sigh, Solo glanced back at his younger "brother".

"Ryo, I told ya already, I know my way 'round here. You got nuthin' to worry 'bout while I'm watching ya!" Ryo grinned a toothy, eight-year-old smile.

"Solo, you're never gonna leave me, are ya?" Ryo asked as Solo laughed.

"Course not! Ryo, ya never hafta worry 'bout that happening! I'm sticking with you whether ya want me ta or not!" Ryo smiled.

"Thanks Solo. I don't know where I'd be without ya!" Solo grinned, ruffling the younger boy's hair.

"Ya'd be dead bud." Ryo hung his head. He'd be like his family. A fur on someone's wall. Or body. He shivered involuntarily. 

"You ok Ry?" The boy nodded numbly. Solo smiled warmly at the much younger boy. He himself was fifteen years old. Ryo was but a child. He sighed inwardly. Ryo should not have been put through that hell. He'd never forget the day that their parents died. Well, his and Ryo's parents.

"Momma, can I please go out an play with Solo?" She smiled at him, pulling him onto her lap.

"Not until you say you love me." She stated as Ryo placed his hands on his hips.

"But mommy, I'm a big boy! I don't need ta tell ya that. You know I do, and its 'barrasing and stuff. I wanna be like Solo, an he doesn't tell his momma that!" Lean hands wrapped around his waist.

"Come on honey, you're not going anywhere until you say it!"

"I love ya momma…" he stated, placing a wet kiss on her forehead. Laughing, she hugged him one last time, then placed him on the ground, and watched as he scampered off.

"I think he's the perfect son. He's so sweet." She stated the moment her husband entered the room. Nodding, he walked over to her, planting a kiss in her silky black hair, inhaling a deep breath of intoxicating vanilla. She glanced up at him with wide green eyes, and he returned her gaze with large blue ones.

"He is the most adorable son we could wish for." She nodded, reaching up to run her fingers through his silvery hair. Until a crash broke through the calm, as the door splintered and cracked, shattering into shards.

"Ryo!" His mother screamed, watching as the young boy attempted to escape the grip of the hunters.

"Let me go you mean mean men! You…. Umm… Bastards!"

"Ryo, language!" His mother stated ion instinct as Ryo struggled in the grip.

"Stop it boy or we'll speed up your death."

"I don't think so!" With a kick to the temple, the man immediately dropped Ryo, as Solo lunged to catch the boy in his arms. Pulling Ryo to his chest, he bolted past the men.

"Ryo, hold on ta me!" Ryo nodded, tightening his grip on Solo's neck. Stopping, they turned back, only to watch a knife be driven into Ryo's mother's chest.

"Momma!" He screamed, trying to pull away from Solo and run to his mother.

"Ry, no! You're just gonna get yourself killed!" Tears streamed down the boy's cheeks as he stopped struggling, burying his face in Solo's shoulder, sobbing uncontrollably.

"Ry, we have to get out of here. I can't let ya die. You're all I have left, and I'm all you do." Ryo nodded numbly, letting Solo carry him away from their homes. As shapeshifters, they lived in small packs, Solo's parents and Ryo's had always been companions until now.

"Solo, what're we gonna do now?" Solo sighed, trying not to cry. He didn't need Ryo to see him crying.

"We're gonna live on our own. Just you an I Ry." Ryo smiled.

"Thanks for savin' me Solo." Solo smiled, his green eyes passionate towards the confused child.

"Don't worry Ryo, I'll always watch out for ya."

That day had been the worst day of both of their lives, ending the lives of both sets of their parents. It had been two months ago, and Ryo seemed to be getting over it rather well. Well, as well as an eight year old could.

"Solo, where exactly are we going?" The boy shrugged.

"No idea, but we'll get through Ry. I swear we will."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ten years later…

"Damn it Solo, where'd you put my clothes? I think that they should be washed by now!"

"Wash? Oops." Ryo groaned in annoyance at the twenty four year old.

"You're really immature for your age ya know." Ryo stated, pulling the blanket around his tighter.

"Sometimes I think ya forget on purpose."

"Maybe I do." Ryo flushed.

"Just wash the damn clothes."

"Oww, Stingy." Ryo glared at him, as he scampered off to wash the clothes. Ryo sighed in annoyance as he went back to cooking. He groaned, waiting for Solo to return.

"Sometimes he can be the most pigheaded idiot. And perverted on too. I know he didn't get that from his family, and he couldn't have gotten it from me." Ryo sighed, mixing the stew over the open fire. 

"Ryo!" The boy's head shot up at the piercing scream of his voice.

"Solo!" He cried out, as he burst towards the creek, only to see two men standing over Solo, who could do nothing but clutch the knife would to his side.

"Leave him alone!" Ryo screamed out, fire burning in his eyes.

"You killed my mother with that knife! And now you're killing my best friend! Die you bastards!" Solo watched in horror as Ryo changed form. No longer was the young boy, in his place was an ivory tiger, fangs bared in anger. With a lunge, all of Ryo's anger flowed into his teeth as he tore into the flesh of the men, ripping, bloody, all his pain and agony of his friends and families deaths controlling his anger, forcing him to kill the men. Finally, his vision changed from the infuriating anger to the calmness he normally bore. Changing back, he threw up at the gore he had created, as he ran over to Solo.

"Ryo…." Solo asked as he gasped, coughing up blood.

"Hold on Solo! You're not dying on me! I won't let you die! I…. Love you." Ryo pulled Solo into his arms.

"I'll take you to Heero! He'll heal you with his herbs, you'll live, and we can be together forever, like you always said! You said you'd never leave me! Damn it Solo, don't you dare leave me now!" wings sprouted from Ryo's back ,as he transformed into an angel.

"I won't let you leave me!" Quickly he flew up, taking to air. He had to save Solo. He had to get to Heero in time. Flying as quickly as he could, he soared over the forests, landing in front of a small cabin covered in fresh blossoms. He looked down at Solo and realized that he was too late. Again, he had lost someone he loved.

"Damn it! You said you'd never leave me! You said that you'd stay with me! And now you've left me, alone… I don't want to be alone anymore! Why Solo, why?" A soft hand rested on Ryo's shoulder, as Ryo turned, looking past his wings at the boy called Heero.

"He's dead Hee-chan, he's dead…" Reaching around, Heero pulled, Ryo and Solo's limp form to him.

"Ryo, we can bury him. And I can cover his grave in the most beautiful flowers you could imagine. And if you want, you can stay with me." Ryo nodded.

"Thank you, Heero." The brunette nodded, as he walked off to get a shovel.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ryo stared down at the pile of dirt showered in an array of different fragranced flowers, all the colors of the rising sun scattered around it.

"I'll never forget you Solo…. I swear, I never will." Ryo turned to Heero.

"I don't want to burden you. And I don't want to risk them finding me and hurting you. Again, thank you Heero. Watch over Solo for me." Heero nodded, giving Ryo one last hug.

"Be careful Ryo." Ryo nodded.

"You too." Heero smiled faintly.

"Goodbye Ryo."

"Goodbye Heero." Walking over to the grave, Ryo kneeled next to it, allowing the tears to fall onto the mound.

"Goodbye Solo. And remember, I'll always love you."

"You know that he's watching over you right now, don't you? And so are your parents." Heero stated as Ryo nodded.

"Yeah, I know. I bet Solo's happy though. He gets to see his family again. I hope you're having a great time Solo." Ryo whispered to the sky.

"Goodbye Solo, goodbye." And with that, he took to the skies once more.

End of Side Story 2….


	6. Chapter 3

"Who are you and what are you doing in our forest?"

"Trowa, be nice." The boy behind the leader scolded, as he leapt off the horse, walking over to the group.

"Are you hurt?" He asked in concern as he walked over to Duo, tilting his head to the side.

"I was just bit by a vampire. Nothing too bad." Quatre's body began to glow a pale green, as the wound on Duo's neck faded.

"Love, you shouldn't have wasted your strength on him."

"He deserved it. There's something about him Trowa…" Trowa said nothing as he beckoned with his eyes for Quatre to come back.

"In a minute Trowa." He stated as Ryo and Wufei exchanged glances. Obviously, Quatre knew Trowa for far too long.

"What are you boy's doing in these parts?" He asked as Duo grinned.

"We're trying to find my long lost twin! Isn't that cool sounding?" Quatre nodded brightly.

"This is Trowa and his army of black knights! I'm the healer! I've been with Trowa for so long." Reaching back, Quatre kissed Trowa sweetly, before turning back to the three boys.

"Well, you know who I am, now who are you?" Duo grinned.

"I'm Duo Maxwell, This is Chang Wufei, and this is Ryo Sanada." Quatre smiled, shaking each of their hands.

"So, why are you two traveling with Duo?"

"I'm a shapeshifter being hunted down, and Fei is the last Summoner." Quatre smiled brightly at them all.

"That's neat! Why don't you guys stay with us for today, and then you can go to search for your brother and anything else that you need to do." Duo grinned.

"Well, is it Ok with your little boyfriend?" Trowa began to speak as Quatre interrupted.

"Of course he won't mind." Trowa placed his hands on his hips, but Quatre chose to ignore him.

"We have some extra horses and blankets! You can stay with Trowa and I!" Trowa looked on in horror with the thought, as Quatre smiled and covered Trowa's mouth to keep him from speaking out against the idea. With a glare at the three boys, Quatre simply smiled at Trowa.

"Be nice. Just because you're the big leader boy, doesn't mean that you have to be mean to anyone else."

"But…" Again, Quatre covered his mouth.

"They're staying with us." Quatre stated firmly as Trowa sighed in annoyance.

"Don't mind him, he's not partial on having company." Quatre stated, as he flipped onto the horse, landing perfectly behind Trowa.

"The others will bring you some horses while Trowa and I go and prepare for your stay."

"Sometimes I wonder who runs this army…" Trowa muttered as Quatre smiled sweetly.

"Oh, you don't mind." Trowa smiled.

"Yes, you're right." Quatre smiled, wrapping his arms around Trowa's waist and kicking the horse to move on. 

"Well, they' re an interesting pair if I do say so myself." Duo stated, as he turned to the knights.

"What was his name?" Duo asked as the second-in-command stepped forward.

"Hello, my name is Mukara. I'll be taking you back to our hideout." Duo nodded as three horses were presented to them. Ryo shook his head.

"I don't need a horse." The men gave him a confused look.

"You could never keep up with us on foot." He pointed out as Ryo grinned, shifting into a horse. Wufei grinned, hoping on Ryo's back and pulling Duo up too.

"See, we make due." Wufei stated at the gawking men.

"We prefer Ryo as our horse, he won't rear on us." Ryo neighed, as Wufei pet his nose.

"Now, are we going or not?" The men shook their heads out of their shock, as they nodded.

"Yeah, just follow us." Duo and Wufei nodded, along with their "horse" as the men led them to their campsite. It was then they heard a piercing scream as Ryo froze. "Solo…" He thought to himself, fear rushing over him. With a burst of speed, he raced ahead of the other horses and men, following the voice.

"Let go of me you bastards!" Ryo's heart beat faster, as he raced to the voice. He had said that… It was all happening again. He couldn't let anything happen to someone again! Bursting through the clearing, Wufei leapt from his back, racing over to Where Quatre was being held against another man.

"Let me go you insolent fool! I am going to kick your ass so hard my boot will be stuck up it!" Quatre screamed, bending his knee and slamming his foot into the man's groin, watching him crumple to the floor.

"Trowa!" Quatre cried out, noting that he boyfriend was being restrained by three men.

"Damn it!" Trowa growled, struggling in their hold. 

"Love!" Quatre exclaimed, knowing that without his hands being free, his lover had no use of his black magic. Quatre yanked out the sword that had been hidden under his cloak, brandishing it for all the others to see.

"Let him go or you will die." Quatre growled through gritted teeth, as Duo crept behind the men, along with the stalking tiger known as Ryo.

"I'm not letting the love of someone's life die like mine…" Ryo thought, as he lunged, knocking the men and Trowa to the ground. It was at that moment that chaos ensued. Blood flowed, weapons were brandished, and the rest of the knights arrived… from both sides. Wufei stepped back in horror. He had never seen… death. What was this? Why was there bloodshed? Why must people be hurt? Why must the people that were willing to help them be killed? And where was Quatre?

"Stop this useless fighting!" He screamed, though no one listened. Wufei hung his head. He didn't want to see his friends hurt. They were the only one's that he had left.

"Stop! Please! Ryo! Duo! Quatre! Trowa! Where is everyone?" Wufei fell to his knees, tears falling freely. What would he do without them? It was then an idea hit him. The Phoenix! Your enemy will perish, and your friends revived! Immediately, his hands wrapped around the fiery gem chained around his neck.

"Oh might fire god! Please, lend me your powers!" He screamed, as he began to glow a fierce orange, as flames burst around him, and out emerged the bird of flames. The forest filled with fire as agony filled screams filled the room. And then the bird was gone, the tiny pendant reflecting a picture of the phoenix, as Wufei opened his eyes. And promptly fainted at the death he had caused.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Quickly, Ryo shifted into his normal form as he ran over to Quatre, who had fallen not long before.

"Quatre! Are you alright?" He asked as he fell to his knees by Quatre.

"Stupid bastards…" Quatre muttering, clutching his left leg, blood dripping through his fingers. It was then he abruptly stopped cursing, and turned to Ryo.

"Where's Trowa?"

"I don't know, but first we have to send you to a healer. I have a friend in the forest; I'll take you to him and get that fixed up. I know that you can't heal yourself right now." Ryo pointed to Quatre's hand, which had also been cut up rather severely. It was then Quatre's good hand snaked around Ryo's shirt collar, yanking him to be face to face. 

"Answer my question, where is my Trowa?" Ryo gulped.

"I don't know." It was then Duo walked over, cleaning his throwing knifes with his hem.

"He's doing a head count. Making sure all his knights are in tact." Quatre nodded. It was then Duo finally noticed that the blood covering Quatre was his own.

"Quatre! I'll go get Trowa…" Quatre nodded as Duo glanced at him once more.

"Go." Duo nodded as he bolted off to get the leader of the Black Knights. Ryo glanced down as Quatre, holding the wound to try to stop the flow of blood. With a worried look on his face, he glanced around for Wufei. He hadn't seen the boy since they had attacked. Well, Wufei had to be Ok if he summoned a phoenix, but he still wanted to check up on him. It was then that Trowa ran up, kneeling next to Quatre.

"You fool! You're the healer, you're not supposed to battle!" Trowa exclaimed, pulling Quatre into his arms. Quatre blushed.

"Well, I had to help you love… I could never have forgiven myself if something had happened to you." Ryo smiled.

"I'm going to go find Wufei, and then we can take you to my friend. He lives in a nearby forest. And you can meet my best friend Solo too!" Ryo exclaimed with a serene smile on his face. Taking off in a run, he bolted off to find Wufei. Glancing around, he finally noticed the limp form of his friend.

"Fei!" He cried out, running over and noticing that Fei was merely unconscious.

"Heh. You must have fainted. Poor thing." Carefully, Ryo pulled Wufei into his arms, and then carried the limp body over to Quatre, Trowa, and Duo.

"Duo, hold Fei. He can't summon something, so I'll take us there." Duo nodded as Ryo transformed into the dragon that Wufei had summoned a few days earlier. Quickly, Duo climbed on with Wufei in his arms, as Trowa did the same with Quatre. Immediately, Ryo took to flight, towering over the trees as he flew towards the home of one of his few friends. Landing in a small clearing, the others climbed off as Ryo glanced over at the figure in the doorway.

"Hi Ryo." The person stated, as Ryo changed back with a smile.

"I'm back!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Crap! That boy's a shapeshifter!"

"Man, Darkness really knows how to pick his friends."

"Yeah. He's got a healer, a black knight, a Summoner, a shapeshifter, and he's a god." Noin stated as she turned to Zechs.

"Now, how are we supposed to follow him? He's on a freaking dragon!" Noin rolled her eyes.

"We're gods. We teleport you moron." Zechs hung his head.

"Oh yeah…" Noin rolled her eyes as she disappeared from site.

"Wait up!" Zechs cried out as he teleported after her.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"So, Knowledge, what do you have to report about Beauty and Wisdom's progress?" Mia shrugged.

"So far Wisdom is doing everything. And they lost Darkness then found him, and they still don't have Light yet…" Treize sighed.

"Can't they do anything?"

"I'm starting to doubt that myself…" Mia stated with a laugh. Treize smiled at her.

"Well, watch over them for me. And if they do anything wrong, tell me, alright?" Mia nodded.

"Yes sir." Treize nodded.

"You're dismissed." He stated as she nodded, disappearing with her books in hand. Treize watched her depart, as he turned back to the book he had been reading. As much as he hated to admit it, he was missing his blonde idiot. No matter how moronic Zechs could be, he was a load of fun to be with. Kind of like that Duo child. Sighing, Treize decided that he really needed a drink. It was no mystery that all Gods and Goddesses drank their full share. Rising to his feet, he decided that for the first time in years, he was going to go out and see just what all his people were up to. Silently, he made his way down the stairs of his home. His large, towering home. And carefully he walked out of the door, and into the rather foreign sun.

"I'm a moron, I really shouldn't be doing this. Zechs is rubbing off on me." He muttered, as he continued walking towards the great city.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"You mean to tell me that you've found them?" the man nodded softly.

"We saw a dragon, and there's only one person that can summon them. It had to have been that boy we were hunting for! And Darkness is with him." Dorothy smiled.

"Then go get them! I mean, now! We can't risk having the Summoner there when I have the boys. Take care of him. Kill him, take the stone, and then bring me Darkness. And while you're at it, take out that other boy. The Shapeshifter. Nothing good can come from him, except his fur." Dorothy laughed hardily. 

"See to it that they're taken care of."

"And their other friends?" Dorothy sighed.

"Terminate them as well. I have no use for them. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go check on Light." They nodded as they filed out of the room. Dorothy sighed, glancing at her reflection in the mirror of her office. Gods she was beautiful. Smiling to herself, she walked out of the room and down the hall, only to run straight into Light once more.

"Damn it boy! How many times do I have to tell you to get back into your room?" Sage glared at her.

"Miss Dorothy, I want to leave! I'm tired of you and your people locking me in my room! Or, trying to anyways…" his voice trailed off for a second, as he focused back on her again.

"Why is it that you keep me? What is this power I have that you always talk about? I want to know! If it means that much to you, then take it! I don't want it if I'm stuck here because of it!" Dorothy laughed, bringing her fist across his face as he crumpled to the ground.

"You are of no use to me until your brother arrives. And then I will take the powers you hold. And your lives." Kneeling down, she smiled at him, as he gasped at the hardness in her eyes.

"I hope you're ready to die." She stated as she laughed, walking away, ignoring the fact that he wasn't in his room. Whimpering in fear, Sage crawled back into his room, pulling the door closed behind him, as he collapsed on the bed with tear-filled eyes.

End of Chapter 3…


	7. Side story 3- Quatre and Trowa

_The Gathering of the Gods_

_Side story 3- Quatre and Trowa_

_ _

"Trowa! We have another mission! There's a boy that has stolen from the commander!" Trowa gasped. Who in their right mind would steal from their leader?

"So you have any leads to who it may have been?" The boy shook his head.

"This guys good, he came and he left without a trace. That's why we were sent to get you." Trowa Barton smiled faintly. Even at 15, he was known as the best. He could follow the trail of anyone, and that was why he was the second-in-command even at his age.

"Well, tell me where the incident happened so that I can get started in finding this boy."

"It was at the camp. He actually made it past the guards, and all of the knights, got into the commander's room, stole his jeweled sword, and made off, with no one noticing a thing."

"Is that even possible?" Trowa asked as the boy shrugged.

"Well, the sword's gone, now isn't it? And you know that we knights would never do something like that to our leader." Trowa nodded.

"I know we wouldn't, I just didn't think that someone could infiltrate our campsite so easily and effortlessly." The man nodded.

"No one expected it. No one could have prepared for it." Trowa nodded.

"Well, I'll be going to the commander's room to see if there's any trace. I'll tell you later if I find anything." The boy nodded, saluting Trowa, as he ran off.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"This sword is beautiful. All the glittering gems of iridescent lights. The entire rainbow in a single blade." The boy smiled, running his finger over the cool metal. Carefully he touched the tip and smiled. He had done amazing today. Never had he done better. He could just hear his father congratulating him. Hugging him, praising him for a job well done. Yet his father was no longer with him. His father, a thief, had stolen the most important thing to the White Knights. He had run away with the leader of the White Knights daughter. He'd never forget the day they died. Unlike the Black Knights, White Knights were ruthless to anyone that went against their rules. If only his mother had been the daughter of the Black Knights. Then maybe he wouldn't have to be stealing their sacred sword. Again, his thoughts drifted to their death.

"Mother, father, where are we going?" Quatre asked in curiosity. His mother sighed as his father smiled brightly at him.

"Well son, we really don't know! See, the thing is we're wanderers. And you're not stupid, so you know what that means. And well, because of it, we don't have anywhere we're going. So, is there anywhere that you'd like to go?" Quatre thought for a moment.

"The Forest of the Knights… I want to see the rest of my family…" Quatre's father gasped in surprise.

"Son, we can't. I mean, we'd be killed if we did." Quatre nodded.

"I know."

"Then why did you ask?"

"Because we're on the outskirts of it right now." Quatre stated as his parents gasped in horror.

"Oh no. Quatrina, we have to leave!" The woman nodded, as each grabbed an arm of their only son.

"Come on Quatre! We can't be here!" His father stated gruffly, to his son's shock. His father never held that tone of voice! His father was too calm and happy to sound so upset…

"Stop. Running will get you nowhere Quatrina." Right before them appeared over a dozen white knights, one man leading them all.

"Father…" Quatrina muttered as Quatre looked on in awe. This was his grandfather?

"Silence! Why did you do it? If only you could have married who I'd wanted you to. If only you could have stayed away from that thief! Then we wouldn't have to kill you!"

"Father!" She cried out as her husband ran protectively in front of her.

"Leave her be! All you truly want to kill is me!"

"And that child that is of mixed blood." Quatre gasped, taking a step back. Why did they want him dead?

"No father! He has an extremely high flow of magic! Higher then I've ever seen before!" The elderly man gave Quatre a look of interest.

"Interesting. Maybe he shall be spared. I wished to not to have to kill you dear, yet you broke our law in a way that means death. So, you must die." And with a flick of his wrist, Quatrina was kneeling on the floor, clutching her gash that now ran across her chest.

"Mother!" The blonde child screamed, turning to the men that surrounded him. He knew that any attempt to save his mother would result in death, and instead survival for himself kicked it. With a yell of annoyance, he lunged at the closest man, slamming his dominant foot into his groin. The man collapsed in an instant as Quatre bolted away. They were not getting him. Bolting off as fast as he could, all the things his father had taught him about escape kicked in. And before he knew it, he had lost them.

That day had been awful. Sighing to himself, he closed his eyes, and drifted into sleep at him campsite.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Trowa Barton was not happy to say the least. He was now alone, and searching for a thief that had left no clues at all as to where they were going. This was the best thief he had ever seen. Sighing, he kicked his horses side and made it speed up. Basically, he was now wandering until some sort of clue came up. Muttering to himself about the stupidity of sending one man out to do the job of many, he realized just how his own father must have felt when he had gone out alone to steal the plans of the White Knights. His father had died honorably, after being inflicted by many wounds; he had managed to return to their hideout where he died, but not without giving them the plans of their enemies. Trowa had no recollection of his mother, who had died to early in his life. And from there on the Black Knights had raised him. Grumbling, he continued along the path visible only by the dim lighting of the moon. He had decided to leave during the night, hoping to catch up to the thief. Continuing for another hour, he almost didn't notice the dimly glowing embers of fire. Or what was left of it.

"Interesting." Trowa muttered as he silently leapt from atop the horse, and made his way over to the sleeping figure. Sure enough, nestled in the thief's arms was indeed the sacred sword of the Black Knights.

"Well Little one, you surely set you heights high." Trowa stated, wondering how anyone that wasn't a Black Knight or White Knight even knew about the sword. Kneeling next to the sleeping figure, he gently removed the sword from the hold. Or at least, he tried to.

"Damn it's got a grip." Trowa growled. Struggling with the person, he tried to pry the sword away. Grumbling, he realized that he was not getting it away. Mumbling incoherently, the person raised their head as they came out of sleep.

"Ahh! Who the hell are you?" With a simple tug, the boy yanked the sword from Trowa's grip.

"I am the second-in-command of the Black Knights."

"And I suppose you came to kill me?" 

"I came to get the sword if that's what you mean." Trowa stated as the boy sighed, rolling his cerulean eyes. Those eyes were beautiful… the face irresistibly cute… the look too severe for the innocent look the face radiated. Trowa knew it was wrong, but he was finding this thief far too beautiful.

"Why did you take it?" Trowa asked as the boy sighed.

"Because it will enhance my healing ability." Trowa gasped, drawing his sword and pressing it to the boy's throat.

"You're a White Knight…" The child laughed.

"If you mean I wish for them to all be dead. My mother was the daughter of their leader, she ran off with my father, a petty thief. For their treason to their kind, they were executed."

"So your mother is the reason that you know about the sword?" The boy merely nodded.

"Why don't you join us?" Trowa asked kindly as the blonde gasped.

"Why are you so kind? I thought that all knights were blood thirsty hounds!" Trowa laughed.

"Who taught you that?"

"My Mother…" Trowa smiled faintly.

"Just come with me. We won't hurt you if you join us."

"Join the Black Knights?" The boy laughed.

"And why not? Is there something that disgusts you about that?"

"Well, for one they're knights, who are all evil, and two, the moment that I stepped into the campsite someone would kill me." Trowa laughed.

"You seem to have us confused with those self-centered White Knights. We would never do anything like that. We believe in a fair trial for everyone, White Knight, Black Knife, or thief." Quatre sighed.

"Don't lie."

"I was speaking the truth. So, come on. Come back and join us. It's either that or you die right now, and I'd prefer to not have the first death by my hands be someone so young and full of life."

"First death? You mean you've never killed?" Trowa nodded.

"I told you, trial first, THEN execution. But only if fully needed, and since what you have done is salvageable, you will not face death. I can assure you of that. And you don't have to worry about prison, seeing as the White Knights are after you, we can't use you as a hostage. So, basically, you're home free. Now, please, come with me." Quatre sighed.

"Fine, like I have anything better to do with my life." Trowa smiled faintly, as he lead the blonde over to his horse. 

"Come on then." Quickly, Quatre hopped on.

"So, what is your name?"

"Quatre. And yours?" A smile.

"Trowa. Trowa Barton."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"But sir! He's cute, and he can heal, and I'll take really good care of him and I won't let him get into trouble, I swear!"

"Barton, stop that! You are not a child who wants a puppy!" Trowa silenced.

"He's cuter then a puppy." He finally stated as his superior sighed.

"Barton, I know that you want to keep him, but he is half White Knight!"

"Yes, but he hates them AND can heal! Wouldn't it be great to have a healer? And he can fight really well! Plus, he's very strong, though he doesn't look it!" The man sighed once more. Why was his highest ranking knight begging like a CHILD?

"Barton, he stole!"  
"But, he returned it! And he was only doing it to enhance his healing ability!" Trowa pressed, praying that his superior would break under his pleas.

"Trowa…" The brunette looked at him hopefully.

"It can be my gift, or reward for all my hard work…" He continued as the officer rolled his eyes.

"Fine, but you have to persuade him yourself." Trowa nodded, a grin spreading across his face.

"Thank you sir!" Quickly he saluted as he ran out and to his tent where he had left the blonde.

"Quatre, you're staying with us!" The blonde gave him a confused look.

"Huh?"

"You're staying with us! You'll share the tent with me, and travel with us! I got the commander to let me keep… uh, let you stay!" Quatre smiled faintly. He had to admit, the knight was cute.

"Thank you then." He stated as Trowa smiled.

"Any time Quatre, any time."

End of Side Story 3…__


	8. Chapter 4

Duo gasped the moment that he laid eyes on Ryo's friend. 

"Ryo, you didn't tell me that he was such a hottie! Damn!" Duo exclaimed as Ryo shrugged.

"You just usually don't think about your friend that way." Duo shrugged.

"Still… Damn!" Ryo shrugged.

"I guess Heero's attractive." Duo nearly fainted at the understatement.

"He's a god!" Duo exclaimed, loudly enough to get an odd glance from Heero, who was currently cleansing the wounds of the small blonde, and dressing them with herbs. Duo grinned innocently as Heero turned back to Quatre. Trowa glanced between his injured lover and Wufei.

"Wufei?" Wufei turned to the rather silent boy.

"Yes?"

"How did you know our names?" Duo laughed.

"You get loud when you're worried about your lover. I think the dead heard your screaming his name." Trowa blushed and said nothing, turning back to Quatre.

"You alright?" Quatre nodded as he bared his bandaged hand.

"Heero says it'll be fine in a few days." Trowa smiled at his lover, as Heero rose, helping Quatre to his feet. Trowa scooped the angelic boy into his arms.

"Ryo, when do we get to meet your friend Solo?" Wufei asked, earning a disturbed look from Heero.

"Ryo…" Heero began as Ryo shook his head.

"I don't care! They can still meet him." Heero sighed, turning his head away. Wufei looked awkwardly between the two, choosing not to say anything as Ryo took his hand.

"He's out back in the garden." Wufei nodded as Ryo led him behind the house. Wufei looked around the flourishing garden, yet saw no one.

"Ryo, where is he?" Wufei asked as Ryo pulled away and smiled, walking over to the most caloric part of the garden.

"He's right here." Wufei glanced on in confusion until he noticed the small, finely carved cross. If was then that Wufei finally realized where Ryo's best friend was.

"Ryo, I'm so sorry." Ryo smiled, shaking his head.

"It's Ok. I was sad and upset at first, but now I'm ok. He's in a better place." Wufei nodded as he finally noticed the soft crinkling of leaves behind him. He turned and realized that it was Duo.

"You know Ryo, he misses you too. He's happy with his mother and father, and yours too. They miss you as well. They all want you to move on, to find a place to settle down, a place to find love. They all want you to be happy…" Duo stated as Ryo gave Duo a confused look.

"How did you know about my family?" He asked as Duo smiled.

"Just believe me Ryo. They want you to find happiness, that's all. They only wish the best for you." Ryo said nothing as he fixed his gaze on the grave once more. It was as if Solo was there with him, right now.

"I… thank you Duo. That makes me feel a lot better." Duo gave Ryo a quick grin.

"Well, anyways, Heero is making dinner. He sent me out to tell you two that it'll be done in about fifteen minutes, so be on time." Ryo nodded as Duo walked away, presumably to go flirt with his newest comrade. Ryo turned to Wufei and smiled. Stepping forward, he picked a soft blossom from a tree, and walked over to Wufei. Carefully, he pulled the string out of the Summoners hair, letting it fall free. Gently, he slid the flower behind Wufei's ear, as he smiled once more.

"You look pretty. Both you and the flower are vibrant and full of life." Wufei blushed faintly. Carefully Ryo kissed his blushing cheek.

"Thank you for understanding about Solo. But, if you don't mind, I wish to be alone." Wufei nodded, his face still burning from where Ryo's lips had brushed the skin. Quickly he returned to the home, as Ryo walked back over to the grave, kneeling before it.

"I like him Solo, I really do. But now what do I do?" Ryo asked as he ran his fingers over a petal of one of the flowers, reveling in its softness.

"I miss you Solo, I miss your advice. Yet, I'll try to be happy. I really will. For you, and for Momma and Papa." And with that, Ryo rose to his feet.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The moment Duo entered, he nearly fainted.

"Damn Fei! You're _hot_ when you don't have your hair up! What is this, hottie day?" Wufei shrugged, a slightly disturbed expression covering his face. Quatre turned to him.

"Wufei?" The blonde asked gently as the raven-haired boy looked up.

"Yes?"

"Are you alright?" Wufei nodded.

"Just worried about Ryo. I hope he's Ok…" Quatre nodded. Wufei was worried about the one he loved. Seemed reasonable enough.

"I think you should just tell him about your feelings. Secrets do no good." Wufei nodded as He noticed that Duo was still ranting.

" I can't believe you have a flower in your hair Fei!"

"Hey! I put it there!" Ryo stated defensively, his hands on his hips as he stood in the doorway.

"Just in time for food." Heero stated as he carried plates of food to his guests, Trowa helping. The moment the food met Duo's lips, the boy gasped.

"This stuff is great! It's even better then Sister Helen's famous beef stew, and Father Maxwell's pasta! I haven't had a decent meal in so long, and this is even better then decent!" Heero blushed furiously as he slowly picked at his meal. He wasn't used to such gushing compliments.

"It's because he uses so many herbs!" Ryo exclaimed between bites.

"Did I tell you that he's an Earth elemental? He can grow ANYTHING!" Heero continued to blush. His friend was unusually cheery today.

"You're an Earth elemental?" Trowa asked in awe, as Heero nodded.

"But I thought all the elementals were dead!" Heero gave him an odd look.

"What would make you think that? My mother is still alive! She just… had to leave for a while. She'll be back though." Trowa sighed.

"Heero, no one has been able to sense the elementals anymore. We thought they were all dead. At least, the pure ones are." Heero shook his head.

"You're wrong! My mother is not dead! She just got delayed on her return home!" Trowa hung his head. He didn't mean to upset Heero.

"Well, maybe our magic gatherings are not accurate. But… they've never been wrong before." Trowa could have hit himself for saying that. He knew Heero would be upset now…

"No…" Heero growled, his voice sharp and angry.

"She promised to be back, and she will be. She wouldn't lie!"

"Well, maybe something came up and she hasn't been able to contact you since she left." Quatre stated, trying to calm the angered Elemental.

"How long ago did she leave?" Wufei asked as Heero hung his head.

"She's been gone for six years…" His voice trailed off as Quatre sighed. Heero's mother could not possibly be alive, yet he couldn't bring it in his heart to tell that to the boy. 

"Well, anyways, we better get going soon! I mean, we can't stay here, there's not enough room. We only came to see Heero and Solo, and to get Quatre taken care of. We have to get going to the nearest town to get an inn." The other's nodded.

"Though there is one thing that I'd like to ask." The group waited for him to speak.

"Heero, would you come with us?" Heero's eyes went wide.

"But I thought you didn't want me to come for my safety." Ryo waved his hand as if to banish the thought.

"We need you. If something happened to one of us, and Quatre doesn't have his hands to cast magic, they'd die for sure! We need you in case one of us is harmed." Heero nodded.

"Alright. I have been getting lonely lately, since you never can come by and Solo can't make you anymore…" Ryo smiled.

"And, while we're running around, we can search for your mother as well." Heero smiled at the notion. 

"Thank you for letting me come Ryo." He stated as Ryo nodded.

"Well, gather what you need, and we meet outside in five minutes." Heero nodded as everyone parted to go their own way.

"Quatre, you'll be riding on my back. I'll change into a horse and carry you until we get to the town. I don't mind, and it'll just be walking, so no protesting." Quatre was about to speak, but Ryo waved him off.

"We have to get going. Hop on. Err… Trowa, help him on." Quickly Ryo changed into a horse, as Trowa lifted Quatre onto his back. Quickly, he walked out of the house, as they waited for the others to arrive.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"I think we're getting closer to him…" Duo muttered to no one in particular as Wufei turned to him.

"You can tell?" Duo shrugged.

"I dunno. I just got this weird vibe, and people say that twins can sense each other and stuff." The others said nothing as Duo walked over to the town inn.

"Well, here's the inn. I'll get us a room with my amazing beauty and charm! Heero, you come with me for looks." Duo grabbed Heero as he dragged the boy away. Heero gave Ryo a pleading look, yet his friend merely laughed. Or rather neighed.

"They better hurry up, I'm tired and thirsty, and I want a room to stay in." Wufei muttered as the others laughed. It was moments later that Duo bounded out.

"Come on guys, time to head out! Or rather, in! We got three rooms." Heero nodded, confirming what the other boy had said. After everyone had settled in, Wufei turned to his roommate, the ever-energetic Duo. Somehow he had gotten stuck with the insane one.

"Duo, I'm going out. I'll see you later."

"Bye Fei!" Quickly, Wufei took his leave as Duo glanced around.

"Darn, now I'm all alone…" He shrugged.

"Well, might as well go out and check out the town." Duo stated cheerfully to himself, as he bounced out of the room.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Hey, Lust, who's that guy over there?" Lust turned towards her companion and shrugged.

"No clue, Protection. Sure is a real hottie, isn't he?"

"Oh yeah, wouldn't mind a piece of him."

"Unfortunately, with our luck he's probably gay." Protection laughed.

"Most likely. Seems all the hot ones are." The other girl giggled, as Treize turned to look at them. He smiled faintly as they both laughed flirtatiously. Treize glanced at them oddly, and turned back to his drink.He was surprised they didn't know who he was. After all, he _was_ the father god. Was he that full of himself that none of his people knew his name? Instead they stayed away? He shook his head. That couldn't be it. Carefully he sipped at his martini.

"Damn that guys hot!" Treize's ears perked up, yet he refrained from turning his head to see who was speaking.

"Yeah Survival, he is something." Males. Two males.

"Survival, Luck, you idiots! That's Treize! The father god!" The two gasped.

"We didn't know!"

"Not like I've ever seen the guy!" Power sighed at his idiotic companions.

"Just, keep it down. Maybe he didn't hear you."

"Hey, why wasn't I informed that they head god was so damn hot?"

"Shhh! Luck, you're going to run out of it if you don't shut up!" Quickly, the boy silenced, as his comrade rose. Or so Treize heard.

"Come on, let's get out of here before he notices us talking about him and gets mad." The other two nodded as they rose, and the trio quickly walked out of the bar. Treize sighed, as he gulped down the rest of his drink, and rose as well. There had to be better things to do then to sit around and get drunk. Leisurely, he walked out of the tavern. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Duo Maxwell wandered around the town of Armstead, attempting to find some form of entertainment in the amazingly carefree and lazy town.

"Let go of him… now." Duo's head perked up. Something was actually happening in this pathetic little town! Wow! Quickly, Duo bolted to the commotion, and groaned when he realized just who it was.

"You again." Duo muttered, as he wrapped his fingers around a familiar man's collar.

"Hey! Let go of me!"

"But first you let him go." The captor dropped the boy to the ground, as he scrambled back to his companion.

"Ack! It's the damn god again!

"Let go off me!" With a swift kick, he brought his foot to Duo's stomach, causing the boy to fall. With an inhuman speed, the boy was gone again.

"Damn!" Duo cursed. He would catch that boy and make him talk eventually. Quickly, he glanced up at the duo he had helped.

"Sorry about him… By the way, I'm Duo."

"I'm…"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"He's scared ma'am. Why did you scare him? He's afraid to leave his cell now. He's afraid to let anyone near him…"

"Good." Relena sighed to herself.

"But, I know that you need him, but is scaring him really going to help you in any way?"

"Actually, no, but it's fun." Relena turned her head away. Why couldn't they just leave her son alone? Well, the closest she'd ever have to a son. She still had nightmares about him crying as an infant for his real mother, though she had been slain, the body burned like all the rest who had been murdered at the hands of War. And no matter how hard she tried; she could never forget the young blonde asking where his real mother was, even though she had never told him that he was not hers. The boy was smart, and it hurt.

"Must… Must you kill him when the time comes?" She asked softly as Dorothy laughed.

"Of course. Only then will I have all his power! All their power!" Relena hung her head, as she noticed a small noise at the door.

"That's all I wanted to know good lady." With a bow, Relena took her leave, knowing very well who was listening in.

"Sage..." She hissed as the blonde hung his head.

"Honey, you have to get back to your cell." Sage turned away from her, yet didn't budge.

"Mom… I don't want to die…" Sage choked out, as he turned to his "mother", burying his face into her chest. She kissed his hair, as she whispered soothing words.

"I won't let them hurt you honey…. I won't let you die. Now, you better get back to your… room." Sage nodded, wiping the tears from his face as he took off in the direction of his cell. Relena sighed. Over her dead body would they harm her child. She turned on her heal, and walked back to her own room.

End of Chapter 4…


	9. Side Story 4- Heero's Story

The Gathering of the Gods

_Side-story 4- Heero Yuy_

_ _

"Mama, where's daddy?" The woman glanced up at her child, and smiled.

"Heero, he's not here right now."

"I know that mama. Don't be silly. I mean, where is he actually, right now?" The woman sighed softly.

"He's away…" She stated, her voice trailing off to the 4-year-olds confusion.

But mama, why would he go away? Is he mad at us?" The woman smiled as she leaned down and pulled the boy into her arms.

"Honey, he's not mad at us! And he never will be. Daddy loves you, and he loves me. He just had to go away to help some of his friends." The child nodded, his tiny head bobbing up and down.

"But mommy, what if he doesn't come back?"

"He still loves you anyways honey. And he always will." Heero nodded on his mother's lap.

"Daddy, he's dead isn't he?" Heero asked as his mother looked at him in shock.

"Heero, how did you…?"

"I just know mama. But what is dead?" She sighed, There was no way out of this one.

"Well Heero, dead is when someone is no longer living."

"What's the difference then?"

"Well, a dead person can no longer speak, or move. While a living person is the opposite. They can hug you, and give you kisses, and go fishing with you." Heero's lower lips trembled.

"You mean daddy will never do that again?" She sadly shook her head as the boys tears fell faster.

"I'm gonna miss daddy!" He wailed as his mother nodded.

"I will too honey, I will too."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Seven Years Later….**

** **

"Heero, I have to go."

"Mama, what do you mean?" The ten-year-old asked as the woman sighed.

"One of the other elementals. He's calling. He's being hurt, and I have to help him."

"But Mama, what about me?'

"Stay here. In case something happens to me, you have to live on, for the sake of our kind! If you die, so does the last of our species." Heero looked on in fear.

"Mama, you aren't going to die on me, are you?" He asked in fear as his mother sighed.

"I can't promise anything Heero. But I have to do this. For the sake of our people, and the chance of our survival." Heero nodded as his mother hugged him.

"Now remember, you may be the last one. Love on son, live on." And in a flourish of bright lights, she was gone. Heero glanced around the room, the fear that his mother might never return filling his heart. Letting himself slid to the floor, he burst into tears, letting the liquid fall down his cheeks.

And she never came back…

To be continued….

A/N: Very crappy chapter, short and stupid, but Heero has SUCH a boring life! Ugh, I need more Ryo angst… I really do. Well, I promise that the next actual chapter will be better!

Ja!

~Angel


	10. Chapter 5

"…Cye Mouri. And this is Kento. He doesn't really have a last name. Or at least, he never told me it." Duo nodded.

"Well, anyways, sorry about that. That's the third time I've seen the guy, and our last meeting was non too pleasant. Let's just say you weren't the only one bitten." Cye winced.

"Well, it doesn't hurt _that_ bad…" He muttered as Duo laughed.

"Hurt like hell now didn't it?" Cye nodded, rubbing the wound on his neck.

"Well, One of my friends is a healer, and I'm sure that he could patch you up. No wait, he's hurt. Well, this really hot guy I'm traveling with is an herb healer, and maybe he could fix your neck up." Cye smiled.

"That would be wonderful. It really is bruised up a lot." Duo grinned.

"Well, the inn we're staying at is just over there, so why don't you guys come with me and meet him? And the others of course?" Cye smiled brightly.

"That would be great!" 

"Well, I gotta warn ya though, there's more in our group then just those two. Ok, why don't I name them all on our way there, alright?" Cye nodded.

"Well, there's Fei, who's the first guy I met. See, I'm on this journey, and we ended up meeting, so he came along. Well, he's a really cool Summoner, and he can summon dragons and stuff. He's really cool, but I said that already, didn't I?" Cye nodded as Duo grinned impishly.

"Well, anyways, then there's Ryo, who Fei is SO in love with. Anyways, he's a shapeshifter, and everyone he's ever cared about has died, so I feel sorry for him. Well, he joined when we saved him 'cause everyone was trying to kill him because they thought he was sent by the devil or something ridiculous like that." Cye continued listening intently.

"And then there's Quatre and Trowa, who are also lovebirds and _SO_ obsessed with each other. They're inseparable. Well, Quatre's a Healer who likes to beat people up if they mess with his boy toy, and Trowa is the leader of the Black Knights. They're pretty cool, and it's because of them that I got to meet hottie Heero." Cye smiled at the boy's words.

"Well, Heero, he's everything and nothing. He's an Earth elemental so he can make anything grow, and he has the coolest gardens. And he is Ryo's last friend from when he was younger. Anyways, Heero is one hot thang." It was then that Duo realized they were at the inn. He blushed.

"Well, that's all of them. Let's go see Heero, but first I should tell Fei that I'm back." Duo stated as he raced up the stairs and into his living quarters.

"Fei, I'm back!" Wufei rolled his eyes.

"I see that Maxwell."

"And I brought guests!"

"Am I sure I want to ask?" Duo rolled his eyes.

"One was bitten by that vampire, so I brought him to Heero to get healed with herbs." Duo stated. Wufei gasped.

"What is this? Maxwell doing something out of the good of his heart and not to get closer to what his hormones wa… Wait, never mind. Poor Heero." Duo stuck his tongue out at the other man.

"For your information I wasn't _just_ thinking about that!" Wufei rolled his eyes.

"Don't you have guests to tend to?" Duo's eyes widened.

"Crap!" Quickly the boy raced out of the room as Wufei laughed softly.

"Sorry!" Duo exclaimed the moment he made it down the stairs as Cye sighed in relief.

"I thought that you weren't coming back." Duo shook his head.

"I'd never do that." Cye smiled.

"Well, where is the healer?" Cye asked as Duo smacked his forehead.

"Forgot about that. Well, why don't you come up to his room? I'm sure he and Ryo won't mind." Duo stated as Cye nodded, taking Kento's hand in his own.

"Come on love." He murmured as Kento nodded, following after his lover. Silently they ascended the staircase, the only noise being the silent creaking of the wood beneath their feet. Finally, they arrived at the top, as Duo led them to the room farthest away from the stairs, and opened it without knocking. Ryo looked up from where he was on Heero's bed. Duo couldn't help the feeling of jealously that raged over him as he realized the two had been hugging.

"Heero, can we borrow you?" Heero looked down at Ryo who nodded. Turning to Duo and the group, Heero nodded as Ryo pulled away from him and he rose to his feet. Giving Ryo a last glance, Heero turned to face Duo.

"What do you need?" He asked as Duo pried his eyes away from Ryo, who was currently curled up in a fetal position, clutching a pillow. Duo gave Heero and odd look who sighed.

"He misses Solo." Heero stated as Duo nodded. Quickly all the jealousy flowed away and was replaced with pity.

"Poor thing." Heero nodded as he looked back and forth between Cye and Kento, Cye's hand covering his wound protectively.

"Oh yeah. Do you have anything to heal a flesh wound? Cye was bit by the vampire that seems to find me and my friends amusing, and he needs to be healed." Heero nodded as he quickly ran over to the small bag he had brought with them, and pulled out a handful of herbs, along with a bandage. Using his index finger, he beckoned Cye over to him, as both the new entrants walked over to him, Cye's free hand never leaving the palm of Kento's. Heero quickly soaked a washcloth in the basin they had been provided with, as he cleansed the wound. After it seemed fit enough to be considered healthily clean, he placed some herbs on it then wrapped the wound. Cye smiled in thanks as Heero nodded, placing the remaining herbs in the bag once more.

"Thank you very much Heero." Cye stated with a bow of his head. Kento nodded his thanks as well, as Cye turned to Duo.

"Well, thank you for telling us where we could get help." Duo grinned.

"Any time." 

"Is there any way that we can repay you?" Cye asked as Duo thought for a moment.

"Well, you could stay here and travel with us! You seem really nice, and sister Helen always taught me "The more the merrier"!" Cye laughed.

"Are you sure that we wouldn't be a burden?" Duo laughed at the notion.

"Your boyfriend seems strong, and you are so friendly that who wouldn't want to have you around? You'd be the perfect additions to our group!" Cye laughed, as he turned to Kento.

"Is it alright with you?" Kento shrugged as Cye turned back to Duo.

"Fine then! It's a deal!" Duo grinned.

"Well, why don't you guys go and rent the last room available?" Cye nodded as he and Kento headed out of the room. Duo grinned at Heero.

"Well, thanks! Now, why don't you get back to Ryo? He looks like he could use a friend." Heero nodded.

"That was a very kind thing you did Duo." Duo shrugged.

"Just being me." Heero laughed softly, as he sat back down next to Ryo, stroking his friend's back in a soothing gesture. Glancing at the scene, Duo realized that it was time for him to take his leave. Waving a quick goodbye to Heero, he left the room.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Stupid braided boy…" Kicking a stone, the vampire grumbled to himself, as his stomach growled. 

"Didn't let me get enough blood. Now I need to hunt again." Tossing his azure hair to the side, he turned his direction towards that of a deer that had taken resident in the nearby forest. He knew that boy… that _god_ child. He had seen him before, but for the life of him he could not remember where! Eying the grazing creature, he couldn't help but lick his lips in anticipation. Animal blood may not be as good tasting as that of a human, but the chase was always fun for the weary traveler. 

With inhuman speed, he bolted after the animal, as the deer attempted to run in fear. With a snap of his teeth, he dug his canines into the neck of the deer, which fell limp in fear in his arms. He wouldn't kill the animal. He didn't have to. Meaningless death was stupid in his opinion. His old master had always killed her prey, yet he chose to let them live.

After drinking an adequate amount of blood, he stopped the blood flow, and let the terrified creature flee. Licking his lips to get any blood residue off, he decided that he would wonder around the forest for a bit, until morning came and he could follow that god boy. Boredom had led him into following the braided boy. Not as if he had anything better to do, he was a vampire with eternal life after all. What was a few days stalking someone going to hurt? And maybe he'd find something even more interesting.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Wufei sighed to himself, as he glared at the sleeping form in the bed next top him. For some reason Maxwell would not stop snoring, and the noise was driving him crazy!

"Even in his sleep he's inconsiderate…" Wufei muttered as he covered his head with the pillow failing to muffle the obtrusive noise. Groaning, he removed the pillow from his head and pulled it into his arms, as he stood up. Slowly, he walked over to the door and opened it, heading down the hallway to Ryo and Heero's room. Gently he pushed open the door and realized that Heero was asleep, but Ryo was far from it.

"Hi Fei. You can't sleep either?"

"Maxwell's snoring…" Ryo laughed softly.

"Heero can sleep through anything." Wufei smiled.

"Maybe he and I should switch rooms."

"Maybe you should…" Ryo murmured as Wufei looked at him oddly.

"Do you wanna join me, seeing as you can't sleep, and I can't sleep?" Wufei nodded as he walked over to Ryo and sat on the bed next to the other onyx-haired boy. Ryo turned timidly to his comrade.

"You can get under the blanket." He stated, a faint blush on his face.

"Umm… alright." Carefully Wufei slid under the blanket with Ryo, blushing as their bare legs met.

"Why can't you sleep Ryo?" He finally asked, trying to make any form of small talk. Ryo hung his head.

"It was just seeing Solo and all. I mean, I loved him. Not just in the brotherly way, but a more then that. And I never got to tell him that I loved him. I guess seeing his grave… and the feelings you make me feel, are all just adding up. I guess I couldn't take it emotionally." Wufei nodded, until it finally struck him.

"Feelings I make you feel? What kind of feelings do I make you feel?" Ryo blushed fiercely.

"I… I like you Fei. You're so nice to me, and you understand what it feels like to be the last of your family. And you know what it's like to always be on the run…" Wufei smiled faintly.

"I… I like you too Ry." Ryo tried to hide his grin as he leaned closer to Wufei, letting their lips slowly meet. Wufei gasped at the contact as Ryo quickly pulled away.

"I'm sorry, did I…?" Wufei shook his head rapidly.

"No! It was nice, really." Brashly Wufei pressed his lips to Ryo's as Ryo wrapped his arms around Wufei's neck. Finally, for lack of air, the two pulled away from each other.

"Fei… Thank you. I feel a lot better now." Snuggling up to Wufei's chest, Ryo pulled them both to the pillow.

"I think I can sleep well now. Night Fei." Wufei smiled, kissing Ryo's cheek softly.

"Good night Ry." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Umm, excuse me, but is there anywhere to pass the time by except the bar?" Treize asked as the woman shrugged.

"Not really. I mean, that's where all the action is, but if you want to, you can go see the movies that human's have yet to create. They're so primitive, they don't' even have cars yet." She laughed at the thought. 

"I mean, you'd think they could have at least figured that one out by now. But nope, they're centuries away from even discovering electricity and phones." Treize stared at her in awe. She knew so much.

"Are you related to Knowledge?" He finally asked as the girl laughed.

"Nope, I'm Tranquility. Obviously not my best quality, but I got the part anyways. Had to do with what I did when I was human I guess. So, have you heard about the incident with Darkness and Light? I mean, you seem new around here, so I wasn't sure if you'd know or not." Treize nodded.

"I know a little about it."

"Stupidest thing, isn't it? I can't believe the head god didn't realize what happened until recently. I mean, what was he doing?"

"Uh, sleeping with Beauty." She laughed.

"Sounds right. That blonde boy can get whatever he wants from whoever he wants." Treize laughed.

"You've got that right." She grinned.

"Huh, how long have you been here? I mean, I've never seen you before? What's your name?" Treize panicked. Who hadn't he named yet, who hadn't he named yet…?

"Honesty?" She smiled.

"Well Honesty, it's nice to meet you." Treize smiled as she took his hand, shaking it vigorously.

"Well, I have to get going, I've got places to be and people to calm down. Well, I'll see you some other time Honesty!" And with a snap of her fingers, she was gone. Treize shrugged. Nice girl. A little disrespectful, but she did have a few good points. He never did leave his home. Shrugging, he decided to head to the movies.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sage did not want to be here. He had to escape here somehow. Pulling a small pick out of his long braid where he kept it hidden, he opened the door, sneaking out, his body pressed against the wall. Glancing around and knowing that no escape he could get to was up, he decided to head down. Never in his short life had he gone down, for there was nothing he feared more then utter darkness.

Slowly descending the stairs, his fear grew with each step. Gods he hated darkness with a passion. The moment he reached solid ground, a group of voices began to speak, as he leapt into the shadows, trying to hide his naturally bright colored form.

"Merien, pray as you might, Fei is not coming. He can't get past their defenses, and it's best that he keeps the stone from their reach anyways."

"But, I want to see Fei!" A feminine voice complained as someone nearby sighed.

"Merien, would you rather be here and have _Dorothy_ have the stone, or would you rather be here and have the stone still away from her evil doings?" With a groan of protest, the girl stopped complaining. Waiting for a few moments and hearing no one speak, curiosity got the better of him as he crept down the hallway to where the voices were. Finally, the hallway lit dimly, and Sage was able to see once more. It was then he realized that he was in an even lower prison then the one he was stuck in, and inside the cell were a bunch of tired, ragged, and worn people.

"Are you alright?" He asked, getting gasps of surprises from the unsuspecting people.

"Why do you care?" A man asked as Sage gave him an odd look.

"Why wouldn't I? You were talking about a stone. What kind of stone are you talking about? Does Miss Dorothy have it? I could sneak out and steal it for you. Wait, first of all, who are you? I would really like to know." It was then a familiar voice piped up.

"We're the Summoners. One by one we were captured, until only one remained, the one bearing the stone that gives us power. Now we have no powers for Dorothy to abuse, and Wufei is free with the stone, protecting it with his life. He is the only one of us left free." Sage looked at her in shock.

"Well, I know Miss Dorothy is mean, and she even has had me since I was a newborn, but I didn't think she'd do something that awful!" Sage exclaimed as he pulled the pick back out of his hair.

"I was going to escape. I shall take you with me!" He exclaimed as he set to work on the lock that held the girl named "Merien" in it.

"Light, what are you doing down here? You stupid child, you will not set them free!" 

"But Miss Dorothy, you cannot just keep them down here in this hellhole!"

"That's it! I've tolerated your escapes, your feeding all the animals that get into the castle, I took your questions, but freeing other prisoners is where I draw the line!" With a slam of her fist, the blonde was sent reeling back, landing with a resounding "crunch" as he fell limply to the ground, immediately unconscious.

"Stupid Summoners, trying to get this stupid, naïve child to help you."

"Hey, he helped us because he wanted to! We thought he was sent by you!" Dorothy laughed.

"Why would I send a child to do a mans job? Or better yet, why would I send a god to do a mortals work?" With a laugh, she hauled the unconscious boy into her arms.

"You've had far too much freedom recently." She muttered. It was time to do more about it, including speaking with Relena.

End of Chapter 5…


	11. Side Story 5- Cye and Kento

The Gathering of the Gods

_Side Story 5- Cye and Kento_

_ _

"A nurse? My perfectly good son is going to throw away all his talent to become a nurse?" Cye winced.

"Father, I am going as a nurse because then I can take care of you if something happens. This is a war father, not a game. And we need people to nurse the wounded more then we need met to inflict the wounds!" Cerulean eyes rolled at his son's antics.

"Cye, leave the nursing to the women."

"But father…!"

"No Cye. That's final. You'll come, and you will fight. And if you have to die for your cause, so be it."

"But Father!"

"No. Now I expect to see you on the field tomorrow. And if not…"

"I'll be in trouble. I know father." The man gave his son one last look, as he headed into the room that his ill wife was resting. Cye rolled his eyes.

"Try to stop me father." He muttered to himself as he walked into his room. Waiting for the rest of the people within the house to retire, he snuck into the closet, grabbing his mother's old nurse outfit. Smiling, he shoved it in a bag, along with soft satin slippers. All he'd have to do was take this bag with him, wear his combat clothes, go to the bathroom, change, and never come back. He smiled to himself. He was such a little deviant sometimes. Grinning brightly, he tucked the bag under his bed, as he climbed under the sheets. Tomorrow would be a long night.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Where did he go?" Cye tried not to smile as he listen to his father try to find him. Yanking the medical kit over his shoulder, Cye walked past his father with a smile.

"Good day sir." He stated, bowing his head. His father bowed back as Cye laughed. His father was such a pathetic idiot sometimes. Cye knew he was rather… feminine, and he had just proved that he could fool his own father into thinking he was a female. He lost himself amidst the field in a few minutes, and didn't even realize that the battle had begun. Racing around, he attempted to tend to the wounding, trying not to let himself get wounded or even killed. It was a tough task when his town's opponents were magicians.

Kneeling down next to a severely burned man, Cye attempted to tend to the harsh wounds, not sure if he could actually help this person live. Reaching to check the pulse once more, he sighed. Too late. It seemed that he'd been too late the entire day. Groaning in frustration, he leapt behind a tree, barely missing an oncoming fireball. Releasing the breath he had been holding, he rose to his feet and crept closer to the field. And was unprepared for the full force of a spell to send him flying into oblivion.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Moaning, Cye awoke as he rolled over to his side, ignoring the abrupt pain that shot through his left shoulder. Forcing himself to his knees, and cursing for wearing the damnable skirt, he rose to his feet, and then stumbled as he realized that his right thigh was just as painful as his left shoulder. He moaned in self-pity, as he glanced around at his surroundings. And realized that he was not alone. There indeed was a man leaning against a tree, watching his every move with intensity.

"Ok, if you're going to stand there and watch me, either help me up or kill me and get it over with." Cye stated angrily as the person laughed softly. Cye made a double check of the man's appearance, noting in the back of his mind that the man's clothes were deerskin, something that he had never seen before. He also noticed that the man was built unlike his or the magicians town. He was strong and heavily built, not slender and rather frail like he himself was.

"Well, can't you talk?" Cye asked in annoyance as the man simply smiled.

"Ok. Fine. I am a bratty teenage girl that is in dire need of some manly assistance, so get the hell over here and help me!" Cye wailed, as blue eyes rolled.

"You are not a girl." He stated as he walked over to Cye, kneeling next to the wounded nurse. Carefully, he pushed up Cye's skirt, to be rewarded by a sharp smack over his head by the medical kit.

"Stop that you brute!" Cye cried out, glaring at the man as he pulled his skirt back down.

"Ok, I was just going to help."

"Well, I'm not going to let a stranger look up my skirt! You pervert to think that I'd…"

"My name's Kento. I'm from the bear clan. Yes, I am a barbarian. The stories you've heard about us our false. We are not brutish, nor are we lacking in intelligence. Now, if you would kindly excuse me, I have to tend to your wound." Cye stared in shock at the man. So this was what a barbarian looked like! Wow, so barbarians weren't stupid, and they weren't rude, and now he realized that they weren't ugly. He blushed. Bad thoughts.

"I'm finished, though you most likely will not be able to walk for a while. The flesh wounds were rather harsh. You're arm only hurts because it took the impact. It's just bruised; it should heal in a little. Now I can tell just by meeting you that you are not going to like the idea, but I am going to carry you back to our campsite until you are well enough to be sent home, alright?" Cye glared at the barbarian.

"Like hell I am going back to where you live!"

"Oh, do silence yourself! All I'm doing is trying to help you, and you're refusal of my assistance is not helping your cause. Now, silence before I have to hit you over the head and shut you up."

"I will not…!" And hitting him over the head was exactly what Kento did.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Where the hell am I?"

"For a man dressed as a woman, you sure are snooty. And demanding."

"Oh shut up Tarzan!"

"I am not a man raised in the jungle." Kento stated matter-of-factly as Cye rolled his eyes.

"Close enough…" Cye muttered, as Kento sighed. It was then that a plump, heavy-set woman with a bright eyes and a smile on her face, entered the room.

"Why, you must be Kento's new friend! It's nice to see that someone here is befriending an outsider."

"Mother, I really wouldn't call us friends…" Kento muttered as he bandaged Cye's head wound that had accidentally been caused during the knocking out process.

"Nonsense! You saved his life, surely he is your friend for doing that for him!" Cye snorted.

"Just because he saved my life does not mean that I'm his friend. It simply means that I am in his debt." She sighed.

"Are all outsiders like you honey?" Cye shrugged.

"Well, we're not all cross-dressers if that's what you mean." He stated simply, as the woman flushed.

"Well, that wasn't exactly what I meant…" Her voice trailed off as she set new sheets down at the foot of the bed. Cye smiled brightly as Kento shook his head, watching his mother silently exit the room.

"Way to scare my mother out of your presence."

"It was a reasonable question." Cye pointed out. Kento refrained to comment. Cye watched as the muscled figure set to making the bed, swiftly and fluently tossing the old sheets aside and replacing them with the fresh clean ones.

"Kento, can you come here?" Cye asked as the boy shrugged, and walked over.

"What do you need?" He asked, unprepared for lithe arms to snake around his neck and pull him close, and gentle lips to caress his own.

"Wha...?" He questioned as Cye laughed and released him.

"Your mother was right, I do owe you." Cye stated as Kento's face flared red.

"Umm… umm…" And quickly, he kissed back.

"Huh?" Cye asked as Kento smiled slyly.

"Well, I was guessing that people in your country do that when they are friends, do they not?"  
"Uhh… sure. Do it again!" And so they did. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

""Mother… I'd like you to meet my… ummm…" Cye glanced over at his mother, whose cheeks were stained with the tracks of salty tears.

"Mum, what's wrong?" Cye asked as his mother turned to him.

"Oh god! My baby! You're alright!" She rose in her bed, her face red and feverish, as Cye walked over to her small frame and took her in his arms.

"Mother, I'm fine. Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?" His mother looked up at him with small, mournful blue eyes.

"They didn't tell you?" She asked as Cye shrugged.

"Tell me what mum?"

"The war… Your father... he's dead."

To be continued….

A/N: knew I couldn't just let them have a happy side story, could I? Had to go kill the dad at the end? Oh well… Can't win them all! Well, ja!

~Angel


	12. Chapter 6

bond Normal bond 2 87 2001-08-27T22:37:00Z 2001-08-27T22:37:00Z 5 1598 9109 75 18 11186 9.3821 4.5 pt 2 2 

            "A prophecy? What do you mean? Surely there's nothing wrong with Duo… He's just a boy, like Kento and me." Cye Mouri treaded through the blue abyss, trying to hear all the voices speaking at the same time among his head.

            "Please! One at a time or I will not be able to understand all of you!" He cried out as the voices silenced.

            "Please, someone explain what you're talking about!"

            "Braided one… Darkness. Must meet Light, twin, before 18th birthday! If not, world destroyed!" Cye gasped in horror.

            "You mean that if Duo doesn't find his twin, the world will be destroyed?" A nod.

            "Yes. Darkness find Light by 18th birthday. He must!" 

            "But where is Light?" Cye asked, frustrated over the simple speaking of these people. His dreams always came to him in a confusing matter.

            "On mountain top! Go to mountain and climb! Find brother of Darkness." Cye nodded.

            "That's all fine and dandy, but you neglected to tell me _which_ mountain!"

            "Have to go. Bye!" And with that, the spirits were gone, and instead Cye was awake, his lover sleeping peacefully at his side.

            "I have to tell Duo." He muttered to himself as he pulled away from his lover and rose to his feet. He walked over to the door, but a shifting on the bed caused him to turn back, as he realized that he had awakened his slumbering lover. 

            "Sorry love, didn't mean to wake you. But I had another dream, and I have to go tell Duo. It's very important that I do!" Kento nodded as he rose, his blue locks in disarray all over his head. Cye giggles faintly, as he reached over to the dresser and grabbed a small comb that he always had with him. Walking over to his lover, he combed out the mess, before setting the instrument back down.

            "Well, seeing as you're awake, you might as well come with me." Kento nodded as he gave Cye an odd look. Confused, Cye glanced down to where Kento was looking, and blushed. In his hurry he had neglected to put pants on.

            "Thanks love, but you don't have any either."

            "But I wasn't about to leave the room." Kento stated, speaking for the first time since they had joined up with Duo and his gang. Cye laughed as he searched around the floor, trying to find his clothes amidst the mess that had been created since they had arrived. Finally, the article of clothing was retrieved as he pulled them on.

            "Well love, you can stay here or come if you want." Kento opted to join, as he walked over to Cye. Unlike his lover, he had fallen asleep with his day's clothes still on. 

            "Come on, I have to tell him while the memory is fresh in my mind." Kento nodded as the two exited the room, heading next door to Duo's room. Slowly opening the unlocked door, Cye realized that Duo was alone.

            "I thought he had a roommate." Cye whispered to Kento who shrugged in response.

            "Duo?" Cye asked as the boy groaned in response, shifted in his sleep. 

            "Duo, you have to wake up! I have to tell you something!" Duo said nothing, and continued to snore away. Kento rolled his eyes. He loved Cye with all his heart, but the boy was too nice. Walking over to Duo, he lifted up the boy and dumped him on the floor.

            "Oww! What the hell was that for?" Cye raced up, hitting Kento on the head.

            "That was rude love!" Kento shrugged. He was a barbarian; he could care less about being "rude".

            "Well, since I'm awake, and you're here, what do you want?" 

            "Well, when I met you I neglected to tell you something. You see, I am a prophet, and a visionary, so I have prophetic dreams and during the day I'll suddenly see visions. Well, tonight I had a dream, and it was about you. The spirits that always tell me everything told me that you have a twin brother, correct?" Duo nodded.

            "Yeah, but I never met the guy. Well, ok, I have, but when we were like, a day old. And we shared a womb." Cye nodded.

            "Well, they told me that you are called "Darkness" and he is "Light" and that there is a prophecy with you two. For some reason, you have to get to your brother before your birthday, or the world will… uhh…"

            "What?"

            "Be destroyed…"

            "What!?" Duo cried out as Cye shrugged.

            "Hey, I don't make them up, I just tell them."

            "No way! My birthday's in less then a week! If this were true, then wouldn't I have been told about it so I could prevent it a long time ago? You have to be lying!" Cye shrugged.

            "It's never lied before, but there is a first time for everything. I just don't see why the spirits would tell me something so important that was a lie. It just doesn't make any since. Unless it's true of course." Duo groaned aloud.

            "This sucks! I don't know where he is! And, I mean, there are ton of towns I haven't checked yet, and I don't even know what he looks like!" Cye shrugged.

            "They told me that he was somewhere on a mountain top. That's all." Duo groaned.

            "Damn it! This worlds gonna blow up and it's all my fault…" Cye hung his head.

            "It's not your fault. And we still have a few days, so we can try." Duo nodded as he glanced around the room.

            "Hey, wait a minute, where's Fei?" Cye shrugged.

            "We were wondering where your roommate was as well." 

            "Who knows." Kento glanced out of the window, as he pointed to what had now become daylight.

            "Well, I guess we better go wake the others." Duo stated miserably as he walked out of the room, Cye and Kento in tow.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            "Relena, you shall not be permitted to see him again until his birthday. But wait, then he'll be dead!"

            "Dorothy, you can't do this! I'm his _mother_!" 

            "Now, that Une lady was his mother. You are merely his caretaker." Relena gasped at the thought.

            "That was uncalled for! I am not just his "caretaker"! If he calls me his mother, then that is what I am to him!" Dorothy rolled her eyes.

            "I'm starting to think I really don't need you any more. I cloud have Hilde and Kayura watch over him from now on. They would whip him into shape. I'm sure of it." Relena shook her head.

            "No! Please, I'll behave; just don't send those two to watch over him. Anything but that. I'll even make sure that he doesn't escape again! I swear!" Dorothy sighed.

            "Fine, one last try, but only because you've been loyal for so many years." Relena smiled brightly.

            "Thank you ma'am!" Dorothy simply rolled her eyes.

            "Go away. I don't want to stare at you face any longer." Relena nodded as she gave a final bow and raced from the room.

            "Oh yeah! He's in the "other" cell now." Dorothy called out to the retreating figure. Relena gasped. They dared put _her_ child in the highest security prison? The one that was always surrounded by the best guards Dorothy had?  Shrugging she ran up to the cell, the men at the door bowing to her. She nodded at them to open the door, as she walked in to see the scared, shivering form of her son, barely visible in the pitch black of the room.

            "Sage?"

            "Mom?" Relena nodded as she walked over to him.

            "Are you alright?" 

            "I don't like the dark…" He muttered as she nodded.

            "I know, Dorothy was being very unfair and unreasonable when she had you put into this cell. But it's only for a few days." Sage nodded.

            "I hope he comes soon…"

            "Who?" Relena asked, question in her voice.

            "My brother. But then again, when he comes, we die."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            "Fei, I can't believe you slept in the bed with Ryo! That is SO cute!" Duo exclaimed as Heero laughed as well. He had found quite the surprise when he had awakened to see the two curled up in each other's limbs, fast asleep. After eating breakfast, the group had set out again, this time heading towards higher elevation. Ryo played guide, as he and Wufei led the group, the two being the only ones that had seen enough of the world to know which way was up. After an hour of quiet walking with an occasional joke or snide remark, Duo froze.

            "What is it Duo?" Heero asked softly as Duo covered the boy's mouth. Closing his eyes, Duo stood perfectly still for a moment. Finally, opening them again, he leapt up into the tree with amazing height, grabbing onto something that had been residing in the tree.

            "You again! Why the hell won't you stop following me?" Duo growled as his fingers clenched tighter around the vampire's neck.

            "Because I'm bored, OK? You try having eternal life! I've been alive for 367 years, and I get bored a lot! You don't seem to realize that time has no meaning to me. And anyways, when I bit you I realized that you were a god. And I mean, a god on Earth? Something interesting was bound to happen. So, I chose you." 

            "A god?" Duo asked in confusion as the vampire laughed.

            "Duh? Do you know nothing about yourself?" You're a god." Finally, after thinking for a moment, Duo released the boy.

            "You're coming with us."

            "What?"

            "You're coming with us. You have inhuman strength, you can hide in the shadows, and you know more about me then I do. So, come on, you're traveling with us from now on."

            "But…" 

            "Don't mess with me vampire boy." Leaping from the tree, Duo waited patiently for the other to join him. Finally, the vampire appeared.

            "Ok, let's get this straight. No biting _any_ of my friends or I'll stake you. When we find my brother, you are not to bite him either. Got it?" Again the boy nodded.

            "Ok. I'm Duo, this is Heero, this is Fei, this is Ryo, this is Cye, this is Kento, this is Quatre, and this is Trowa. Got it?" Again he nodded.

            "Now, what is your name?"

            "Rowen. Or at least that's what I've been going by for the past 341 years." Duo nodded.

            "Ok, now, we have to get going. We are traveling to find my twin so that we can save the world."

            "Sounds fun." Rowen stated as Duo rolled his eyes.

            "Well, come on. My birthday is in a few days, and if I don't find him by then, we all die. Ok?" everyone nodded.

            "Then lets go!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            "Shit! The minions are back! Don't they know when to leave us alone?" Duo cried out as he pulled his four throwing knifes out of his boots, two blades to each shoe.

            "Ok Rowen, this is where you get to see and do what we do. Think you can handle it?" Rowen laughed.

            "To me its just dinner." He smiled evilly as Duo backed away. Within a minute, they were engaged in combat.

            Kento grinned. Good old fighting. Now would be a good time to brush off his skills. He hadn't fought in so long. Never since he had met Cye. Closing his eyes, he transferred his mind to a nearby bear. Cye nodded as he realized what Kento was doing, and he leapt ahead of his lover to cover him from being hurt. Cye danced with his shuriken, slicing, stabbing, and throwing the four blades at his enemy. No one ever suspected the cute ones. It was then the bear came, attacking their foes with ferocity and precision, its mind no longer its own.

            Wufei and Ryo fought back to back, covering each other's blind spots, Ryo fighting with his two blades and Wufei with his one. Each chose to not use their powers, knowing it would only draw attention to them.

            Heero stood behind Duo and Rowen, keeping himself out of harms way. As Duo put it, since he was the only capable healer, he needed to be kept from harms way. Heero sighed in frustration as he watched everyone else defend themselves, yet he had to sit back and do nothing. They were fighting to protect Duo, yet he was not permitted to help! He wanted to help Duo! He loved Duo! Heero's eyes widened. Had he just thought that?

            Quatre and Trowa had taken to the back, Trowa casting spells while Quatre stayed behind him.

            "Damn it! I'm so useless!" Quatre cried out in anger, as Trowa turned to him.

            "No you aren't. It's not your fault you got hur… Ahh!" Trowa cried out as someone's metal staff crashed down over his head. Falling limply onto Quatre, the blonde screamed.

            "HELP!" Heero's attention turned fully to the pair, as he snuck out from behind Duo and Rowen, leaving himself vulnerable. Sure, he didn't know how to fight, but that wasn't going to stop him from helping his friends! Racing over to the fallen duo, he put himself between the man and his friends. Grabbing onto the man's staff, they tugged over it, fighting for its possession. Finally, Heero won out, yet had no idea what to do. With wide eyes, he did the only thing he could think of. He lifted it over his head and slammed it down on the man as hard as he could. He watched as the man crumpled to the ground. Quickly he turned to Quatre and Trowa.

            "What happened?"

            "He got hit on the head." Quatre stated in worry, clutching Trowa's wounded head to his chest. Heero nodded, a he went to his herb pouch, grabbing a few leaves. Mashing them up with his hand, he handed them to Quatre. 

            "Feed these to him."

            "Thank you Heero."

            "Any time." About to rise, Quatre froze.

            "Heero, watch out!" He screamed as the sword crashed down towards the healer.

            "HEERO!" Duo screamed as he noticed what was about to happen. With a flash of black light, everything went black for Duo.

                                    End of Chapter 6….


	13. Side Story 6- Rowen Hashiba

Licensed User Normal bond 2 2 2001-11-04T15:36:00Z 2001-11-04T15:36:00Z 3 995 5673 Licensed Company 47 11 6966 9.3821 

                        The Gathering of the Gods

              _Side Story 6- Rowen Hashiba_

            An embittered young man made his way through the streets of his home, France, ignoring the passing of other people. Gods, he hated his life. This hell that had been thrust onto him for his eternity to sleep through the day and lie awake and hungry during the night. He shuddered, the day she had stripped him of his humanity and left him to fend this hunger for himself.

            "Hello Blue." Touma gasped as his face turned to face a delicate woman, with high cheekbones and glossy crimson lips.

            "Are your lips so flushed from the cold, or the blood?" He asked bitterly, as she smiled.

            "Both actually." Touma shook his head in disgust.

            "You know, there's nothing disgusting at all about eating to live."

            "But killing to live?"

            "Humans kill animals, isn't it the same monstrosity?"

            "There is a difference. Animals don't have emotions."

            "Then why do hounds howl when they're sad?" Touma said nothing to the woman, who simply smiled in victory.

            "You know, eventually you will have to kill." She stated as he turned away.

            "Never. I'll wither away and die before I allow the curse that you've set on me to claim another's life."

            "Easier said then done. You won't overcome the cravings. No immortal has."

            "Then I shall be the first." He stated, ignoring the pangs in his useless internal organs. Since she had changed him, these body parts no longer mattered.

            "Believe that if you wish, but it shall never happen." Touma shook his head.

            "I do not believe a word you say."

            "Well you didn't believe me when I told you that you were dead, and obviously I was right."

            "Well this time you are wrong!" Touma cried as she lifted her head in the air.

            "Hmmm… Interesting, Young, virginal blood. Very young. I am hungry."

            "But you just ate! And now you wish to feast on a child?" She shrugged.

            "I'm in the mood for some dessert." Touma gagged in disgust.

            "You're so petty! Murdering a young child with their entire life ahead of them because you want dessert? You sicken me!"

            "I always have." Touma said nothing as he followed his Master down an alley, and right into the tiny figure of a child that had seen far more then one so small should have.

            "So young. Yet full of power and wisdom." The tiny little blonde looked up at her, his violet eyes meeting the beady ones of his soon to be killer. He remained expressionless as he bravely faced her without fear. Touma gasped as he watched the scene play out. Was his Master really going to murder a child so young? 

            "Child, why aren't you afraid to die?" She asked as she knelt next to the tiny child. It was then a soft rustling sound emitted from the pile of trash, as Touma's head jerked to the side and he noted another boy with a dirty face and long brown hair, but the same violet eyes as the other one. His brother, Touma deducted, as the little brunette watched his brother in fear.

            "Brother…" He murmured, tears forming at the edge of his long, sad eyes. Touma glanced at the child and reacted in a way he shouldn't have.

            "Stop it!" He screamed as the vampire dropped the boy, who landed with a hard thud on the ground, dazed for a moment.

            "What did you say Touma?" She demanded as the brunette took the opportunity to rush over to his brother. Touma glanced at them and waited for them to run away, before turning back to his Master.

            "I told you to stop. I told you to stop because he didn't deserve to die! He was but a child! And his brother was watching! He didn't deserve to have to watch his brother die. No one deserves that!" The woman growled as he slammed her fish into his face.

            "Never screw with my dinner Touma." Touma coughed, wiping the blood from the side of his mouth.

            "I thought he was going to be your dessert." Touma muttered as a boot slammed into his gut. He groaned in pain. If only he had eaten, he could fight back. Yet he was weak, oh so weak…

            "Stop that!" Someone's voice distantly shouted as the abuse of his body paused.

            "Leave him alone." A definite masculine voice demanded as the vampire woman laughed.

            "Stupid mortal, thinking that you can hurt me." The man rolled his eyes, as he pulled out a blade carved from wood.

            "Don't think I haven't done my research. You've killed many girl, including my lover! And now, for that, you must die!" Touma watched with blurry vision as the platinum-haired man plunged the stake into her chest. Touma gasped in shock as her body withered away into nothing, before everything went black.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

             "What happened?" Touma asked himself as he glanced around and realized that he remained in the alley that he had been in when he had lost consciousness. Glancing around, he realized that he was not alone.

            "Huh?" He muttered as he realized that there was a metallic liquid that tasted bittersweet dripping into his mouth.

            "What?" He muttered as his eyes cracked open and he again say the two brothers, and realized that it was the blonde ones blood that was dripping into his mouth.

            "What are you doing?" He asked, pulling away. The blonde shrugged.

            "You saved me, and you needed blood to live." The other little boy watched impatiently, his small, shoeless foot tapping on the floor.

            "Can I ask him now? Please!" The blonde sighed as he covered his torn wrist with the hem of his shirt.

            "What's your name?" The boy asked as Touma sighed.

            "Its…" He paused. No, his name wasn't Touma. That was what she had told him name would be, when he could not remember his real one. No longer would he be tied to his deceased Master. No, he was on his own now.

            "Its…Rowen. Rowen Hashiba." The boy nodded as he reached out to hug the vampire.

            "Thank you Mr. Hashiba for saving my brother. Mommy always told us we were joined at the hip, and I couldn't lose him!"

            "Where is your mommy?" Rowen asked as the boy hung his head.

            "She died 'cause daddy killed her… and then himself."

            "Shh!" His brother warned as his eyes widened and he shut his lips. Rowen shook his head. These poor kids.

            "Well, anyways, thank you." The blonde stated as he rose, reaching out with his ok hand and grabbing his brother.

            "He's older then me, but he's SO immature."

            "I'm only older by 2 minutes!"

            "So?"

            "Nevermind…" The blonde muttered as he tugged on his brother's wrist.

            "Come on!" He exclaimed as he dragged his brother off.

            "Thank you again Mr. Hashiba!" He cried out, as Rowen turned to them.

            "Wait, I can take care of yo…" He sighed as he realized they were already gone. Rising awkwardly to his feet, he headed off, to begin his new life.

                                    End of Side Story 6…

A/N: For anyone wondering, yes, that WAS little Sage and Duo, before they became gods, when they were first mortals. And for anyone really smart, the man that killed Touma's Master was Zechs. It was the deed that got him into godhood. He stopped her and she would have killed millions. Well, ja!

~Angel


	14. Chapter 7

Heero closed his eyes, awaiting death. He knew that any attempt to escape his position alive was impossible.  
  
Yet, the steel blade never bit into his flesh, as he finally opened his eyes to the darkest light of an unimaginable intensity. He gasped as he watched the man posed over him, sword raised, disintegrate into nothingness, as did all the other men on the battle field, one after the other fading away into the breeze. And finally, the light faded, as the sword fell lifelessly to the ground next to Heero. Letting the breath out that he had been holding in the entire time, Heero glanced over to where the light had originated.  
  
"Heero.." He heard his voice murmured hoarsely, as he fainted, landing in Rowen's surprised arms.  
  
"Duo!" Heero cried out, realizing that it was the annoying, braided idiot that had just saved his life. Scrambling to his feet, he ran over to the fallen boy.  
  
"Duo." He whispered, as he reached out at took the boy out of Rowen's arms and into his own.  
  
"Duo.. Wake up." He muttered as he shook the body in his arms, setting himself off balance as he fell to the ground under the dead weight of the unconscious boy.  
  
"I said wake up damn it!" The boy remained motionless, and tears streamed down the healer's face.  
  
"Don't worry Hee-chan, he'll be fine. I'm sure of it. I bet he's just, tired or somethin' like that." Heero nodded numbly as Quatre limped over with the now conscious Trowa's help.  
  
"What did you do?" Quatre asked as Rowen laughed.  
  
"Duh! You guys are all morons. He used his god powers! I mean, come on, what's a god without some cool power to help his friends when they're in danger? It's like a story, the main hero has to save his friends from harm by using his undiscovered powers." Everyone glanced at him blankly. He sighed.  
  
"Don't you guys ever read?" He asked as they shrugged.  
  
"Half of us don't know how to." Quatre stated as Rowen sighed.  
  
"Nevermind." He muttered as everyone's attention turned back to the limp and helpless form.  
  
"Well, what are we going to do?" Heero asked as the figure stirred.  
  
"Damn, what a rush." Duo muttered as Cye giggled slightly.  
  
"Problem solved!" He stated as the others nodded. Heero helped Duo to his feet, as Ryo changed into a horse.  
  
"Hop on Duo, Quatre. You two get a free ride." Trowa stated as Wufei shook his head.  
  
"Ryo, get out of that form. I will not have you carrying a bunch of people, and anyways, I don't think that Trowa should be walking a lot either." Wufei scolded, as Ryo turned back. Closing his eyes and wrapping his fingers around the stone on his neck, Wufei quickly summoned a dragon, as it landed next to him.  
  
"Ok, we ALL get a free ride this way." He stated as the others grinned.  
  
"We can travel much faster this way, and it doesn't matter, they know where we are right now anyways, so letting them see the dragon is no big deal. And if anything, my dragon could kick their birds ass's any day." He stated proudly as everyone looked at him oddly. He blushed slightly.  
  
"Umm.. Never mind." He muttered as Ryo laughed faintly.  
  
"Well, come on guys, we best be on the move. Anyways, if we're on the dragon, we can find the mountains that your brother's supposed to be hiding in better." Trowa smiled.  
  
"I can tell you where everything is, such as buildings, citadels, mountains."  
  
"Citadels? You mean that you can tell where are the castles are using magic?" Trowa nodded proudly.  
  
"You moron! You could have saved us a lot of trouble by just using your magic a long time ago!" Duo shouted as Trowa glanced down at his feet. Quatre glared at Duo.  
  
"Great Duo. He finally starts talking and you scare him into shutting up. Thanks a lot." Cye sighed.  
  
"Come on guys, we're all sick and tired of each other, and tired of all these horrible near death experience, but we need to find Duo's brother to save all of our lives, so let's calm down and be conservative adults."  
  
"But we aren't adults." Quatre pointed out as Cye sighed.  
  
"Why do I even try?" He groaned as Quatre smiled.  
  
"Just teasing friend. You're right, we're going to have to live with each other for a little bit more for the sake of the planet." Cye smiled in relief. So he was getting through to them.  
  
"Ok, well, Trowa, why don't you do us all a favor and find out where my brother is?" Trowa nodded as he walked away, and began to draw a magic symbol on the dirt. Closing his eyes and stepping in the center, he placed his hands on the lines and set fire to them, chanting softly. Everyone watched in shock except for Quatre, who merely yawned. Finally, the flames snuffed out on their own, as Trowa turned to them.  
  
"Wufei, may I direct the dragon?" He asked as the Summoner nodded. Quickly the group climbed onto the creatures back, as it took to flight, Trowa guiding it.  
  
"How did he do it Quatre?" Rowen asked as Quatre smiled.  
  
"He coordinated a citadel in the mountains, to the strongest magic flow, and figured out where he is. Trowa will take us where he have to be." Rowen nodded as Duo sighed in relief.  
  
"Thank the gods.. Wait, I am one. Err, Nevermind." Heero smiled softly, still sitting next to his savior.  
  
"We have two days. Two days. It's all happening too fast. A few months ago I was a normal kid, living with adoptive parents, and now I'm a god who has to find his twin brother or the world is destroyed." Duo sighed as Heero patted his back gently.  
  
"Guys, we're here." Trowa muttered as Wufei crawled over, telling the dragon to land, and then summoning it back once they were all off of it.  
  
"Guys, we should rest or something, we're not in tip top shape, and we need to be, because this is the final battle." Cye pointed out as Quatre laughed.  
  
"No we don't. And anyways, they know we're here. We stay and they kill us in our sleep. I'm feeling fine. Ok, so my legs a little stiff and my hands not all well but it's good enough. So I'll just heal everyone, and then we can go in." Trowa was about to protest, but Quatre's finger on his lips silenced him as the boy made rounds, healing anyone that had been hurt in anyway. His eyes fluttered as he slipped to the ground.  
  
"Ok, maybe that wasn't such a good idea." He muttered as Rowen smiled. Using his teeth, he slit the skin over his wrist and presented it to Quatre's lips.  
  
"No, it won't turn you into a vampire. Let's just call it a reenergizing elixir. That's why vampire hunters want us, for our blood. Anyways, it'll just give you energy." Quatre gave him an iffy look, yet took the wrist to his mouth, suckling gently on the flesh. Finally, Rowen pulled away, as Quatre nodded.  
  
"You're right, I feel better already." Rowen grinned.  
  
"Told ya so. Well, anyways, now we can go for the final showdown." Duo nodded solemnly.  
  
"Don't worry brother, I'm coming." He muttered as they headed towards the hideout of their enemy.  
  
   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
   
  
"They're here? How the hell did they get here?"  
  
"One of the men was a black night, he used a location spell, and so they flew over on a dragon." Dorothy growled in annoyance.  
  
"Send out the guard forces. Same orders as before, but this time, save the Elemental as well. I could use him later, seeing as I accidentally drained his mother to death. Oh well, no loss there. I'll just use her son." The man nodded as he bowed, then left the room. Dorothy sighed as she rose to her feet. She wanted to meet these boys. These young men that had gone from nothing to a group of elite fighters, and a great team. And then she wanted to crush them. Crush them all with her powers. Without Light, Darkness was weak compared to her. The Summoner would be the first to be destroyed, and leader or not, the Black knight would pose no threat to her. The only one that worried her was that vampire. But then again, all she had to do was stake him. Catching him would be the hard part. Sighing, she walked out of the room. She had business to attend. No, not business. Guests.  
  
   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
   
  
"Oh my. That is a lot of guards." Duo muttered as he watched the fleet of bird riders fly towards them. Wufei took a deep breath, and stepped ahead.  
  
"Let me take care of them. None of you have powers that can harm the flying." Ryo grinned.  
  
"I do." He stated as he transformed into the dragon once more. Wufei smiled as Ryo took to the sky.  
  
"King of the jungle air, please, come to me!" He cried out as he flashed emerald, and a griffon appeared before him, flying up to help Ryo.  
  
"Umm, shit. Guys, that isn't all of them. That's just their air squad. Umm, they have foot men too." He pointed to a group of over 100 men racing towards them.  
  
"Everyone, get ready to battle. Our best fighter is a little busy summoning at the moment." Duo pointed out as Rowen turned to him.  
  
"I'm going to go get your brother. I doubt that you can use any powers without him, and I'm the only one that can blend with the shadows and get by the guards." Duo nodded.  
  
"Go." Rowen turned and disappeared, as Duo's attention again went to the fighters ahead of him. Wufei's right eye cracked open as he groaned.  
  
"God of the waters, hear my plea. Help my friends!" He cried out as the green aura around his shifted to an aqua, and a large serpent appeared in front of the foot soldiers.  
  
"Fei, stop it! You can't take summoning two things at the same time!" Quatre cried as Wufei ignored them. He was not going to let anything happen to his friends, like had happened to his town. He struggled to stay on his feet, the power quickly draining from him as the stone flashed, and then the light faded, along with Wufei's consciousness. Both summons dissipated as the men kept coming.  
  
"Fei!" Heero cried out as he ran over to the unconscious boy, covering the form with his own. If only Rowen was still here, they could use his blood to give Wufei back some energy.  
  
It was then that the flying creatures turned from their fight with Ryo, and instead turned their attention to the fallen Summoner.  
  
"Umm. guys, I'm not sure it's Duo they want." Heero muttered as he watched the men head towards Wufei and himself.  
  
"Guys, it's not Fei they're after! It's the stone!" Duo cried out as the dragon turned his attention to his lover. With a sly grin, he swooped down at an alarming rate, stopping short of the form as he grabbed the necklace and ripped it from the boy's neck.  
  
"Catch him if you can." Duo muttered as Ryo raced off, Summoning stone in hand. Half of the men pursued him, as the others stayed on track.  
  
"Thank you Ryo." Cye muttered as they again formed fighting stance, surrounding the unconscious boy and the helpless healer.  
  
"Ok guys, its now or nothing." Duo stated as the attackers came.  
  
   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
   
  
"Ok, obviously he's in the highest security prison, which is. this one!" Rowen exclaimed as he bashed the two guards heads together, and then slammed another two into the wall. Smiling at a job well done, he yanked open to the door, to see a scared blonde boy lying on the bed, his violet eyes wide in fear. Violet? Just like his brothers.  
  
"Ok boy, come on, I'm busting you out." Sage stood still, shocked.  
  
"Umm. who are you?" He muttered as Rowen sighed.  
  
"Ok, I'm a vampire, and I'm friends with your brother. I came in here to get you, because we plan to bust you out and save the world, kay?" Sage nodded softly as he rose to shaky feet. Rowen sighed.  
  
"Do you want me to carry you?" He asked in annoyance as the blonde shook his head, timidly walking over. Rowen sighed in exasperation. This boy was taking so long; just make up your freaking mind!  
  
"Umm.. I know this is going to sound odd, but can I. umm." The boy's voice trailed off as Rowen sighed.  
  
"Spit it out."  
  
"Can I touch you?" Sage blurted out as Rowen gasped in surprise.  
  
"What?" Sage's pale skin flushed.  
  
"I. I've been locked away for 17 years, and I've been taken care of by women, and I've never really met a man." Rowen burst out laughing as he walked over to the blonde.  
  
"Sure why not?" He stated as he scooping Sage up in his arms. The blonde yelped in surprise as Rowen laughed.  
  
"I'd love to stay here, but I really have to get you to your brother." Sage nodded. The vampire's voice sounded so familiar. As if he remembered him from a lost memory.  
  
"Stop!" Sage finally cried out as Rowen stopped in the hallways.  
  
"What is it?" Rowen asked in annoyance as Sage struggled to get out of the inhuman arms.  
  
"Put me down! I have to go free the Summoners!" Rowen sighed.  
  
"Why?" Because they're been imprisoned for so long!" Rowen sighed as he set down the blonde, who raced down the hallway and down many flights of stairs, past all the guards who began to chase after him.  
  
"I'm breaking you out!" Sage cried out as he grabbed the lock on the door that held the girl he had met before, and heated it in his hand until it exploded.  
  
"Come on!" He cried out as he ran over to the other cell and repeated his method of breaking them out.  
  
"OK, we can leave now!" Sage stated as Rowen nodded, again grabbing the blonde.  
  
"Ok, I got you out, now you're on your own!" Sage stated as the Summoners nodded.  
  
"Thank you!" Sage smiled as he and Rowen raced off.  
  
   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
   
  
Duo raced around the battlefield, as he realized that he, as a god and assuming because he was near his brother, could do a new, nifty little trick. With a little bit of concentration, he could do short teleportation spells. Well, more like he could disappear into the darkness, and then reappear.  
  
"Duo, I have a new friend for you." A voice behind him taunted as Duo turned, and realized that Rowen had returned, a braided blonde in his arms.  
  
"Look, Light and Darkness have been reunited!" Rowen exclaimed as everyone turned to the two.  
  
"So this is my brother." Sage murmured as he smiled faintly. Yes, this was his brother. He could feel it, and he could feel the flow of power within him increase.  
  
"We're together again! The worlds saved!" Duo exclaimed as Sage smiled. But the smile faded away when Dorothy appeared, Relena dragging behind her.  
  
"Light, come here or your mother dies." Sage's eyes widened.  
  
"Mother."  
  
   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
   
  
"Aww crap, Wisdom, this is not looking good. Not good at all." Zechs muttered as the woman nodded.  
  
"Should we interrupt?" He asked as she shook her head.  
  
"We can't. We were sent to watch, and make sure they meet. And now that we have, we're not on their earth anymore."  
  
"What?" Zechs asked as he looked around, and realized that it was the earth mirror they were watching through, no longer through god eyes on an unknown planet.  
  
"What are we going to do?" Noin shrugged.  
  
"Beauty, there is nothing left to do but watch." Biting his nails, Zechs continued watching the scene play before him.  
  
   
  
End of Chapter 7.  
  
   
  
   
  
A/N: Yeah, only one side story and 1 chapter left! Hopefully anyways. Well, I know it was confusing, but I hope ya liked it anyways. Ja!  
  
   
  
~Angel 


	15. Side Story 7 Light and Darkness

                        The Gathering of the Gods

          _Side Story 7- Light and Darkness_

                "Sylvia, give me back Mr. Huggy Bear!" Duo whined, tears stinging at the edge of his pale violet eyes as he chased after the older girl who was currently trying her hardest to rip the toy limb from limb. He did his best to pursue the long-legged girl of 8, his stubby five-year-old legs not helping in the slightest. Finally, too tired to continue chase, the small brunette collapsed onto the floor in tears, his childish wails ringing throughout the church.

            Smirking, Sylvia knelt down beside Duo, placing the head of his stuffed animal in his chubby palm and dropping the remaining torso beside him. Duo let his gaze fall to his palm, and couldn't help but shriek louder. She hurt Mr. Huggy Bear! She, she ripped off his head!

            "You're so mean Sylvia!" He cried out loudly, his voice echoing throughout the building as the giggling girl raced out of the room.

            "Duo, why are you crying?" Duo looked up at the speaker, and tried his best to smile. 

"Mr. Huggy Bear's head got ripped off."

"Who did this?" Duo gave no response, refusing to rat out Sylvia even though he wished to so badly. The woman sighed, yet offered the child a smile.

            "Well, how about I get Mr. Huggy Bear all sewed up while you get ready for bed?" Duo nodded, climbing to his feet and presenting the remains of the bear to the woman. Sister Helen gave him another smile and then patted his bum to get him moving. Giving the woman a toothy grin, the boy scampered off in the direction of the bedrooms.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            "And then they rode off into the sunset and lived happily ever after, the end." Sage giggled, clapping his hands together in happiness.

            "Mommy, read me another!" He exclaimed, giggling as he curled up closer to the blonde. Relena smiled, giving the boy a soft kiss on his forehead.

            "Sage, honey, I think it's about your bedtime." The blonde pouted, his hands resting on his hips. "Sage, no pouting, you really should get to bed."

            "But it's not like I have a long day ahead of me or anything. I don't go anywhere or do nothing." He mumbled unhappily. "And I get scared…. I dun like the dark mommy…." He muttered, trying to hold the tears that threatened to shed at bay. Relena sighed. The boy was right, like always.

            "I…. Oh, all right, one more story. But this time, I choose." Sage giggled, throwing his hands up so that he could wrap them around the woman's neck.

            "Thank you so much mommy!" He exclaimed, giving her a wet kiss on her cheek as he curled up into her arms. "All right, this time we're going to read a story about a little mermaid who was never allowed to leave the sea to see humans."

            "Like me?" Sage questioned, earning himself a smile.

            "Exactly like you."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

                         Many, many years prior….

            "You damn bitch! What the hell made you think that you could do this to me! To all of us!" The blonde man screamed, his fists clenched, his teeth grinding together in anger. The woman didn't respond, instead content to keep her eyes on the scared man that was trying to escape through the doorway without gaining the infuriated man's attention. "How could you cheat on me? How could you be such a dumb, stupid bitch that'll open her legs to anything! The boy's needed you, I needed you, and now you did this! How, how?" he demanded, his voice trailing off into sobs that he tried his best to repress.        

            She shrugged. "I was bored." She replied, her amber eyes showing that she could care less about the emotional turmoil her husband was going through.

            "B-bored? You cheated because you were BORED?" He screamed, madness flaring in his normally calm and serene violet eyes. His hand trembled as he reached into his pocket, pulling a short, slender blade from its prison. With an angered cry, he plunged it into the woman's chest, watching the crimson liquid trail down her naked chest to the blanket around her waist, staining the white linen red.

            The blade slipped from the man's grip as he looked on in horror at what he had done. "How…. How could I have done this?" He screamed, his eyes glued to the slumped over figure before him. Slowly he fell to his knees, his hand grasping the blade's handle. "I'm so sorry boys…" He cried as he plunged the blade into his own chest, unaware of the two sets of deep violet eyes watching his every movement.

            "Daddy? Mommy?" They questioned, their small arms wrapped around each other in fear. Why weren't mommy and daddy moving? Why was there so much red stuff around them?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

                                    When the twins are aged 15…

            At the same time, in two different places spanning vast miles apart, two boys, same only in eye color, awoke from their sleep, each panting in fear from an unexplainable nightmare. A nightmare in which they had a twin and no parents. A nightmare that seemed oddly familiar. Too familiar. 

                                    End of Side Story 7….

A/N: Damn that took me a long time…. Heh…. I'm really sorry, really. Maybe I had a revelation or something and will now start writing. Most likely not because I've tried a bazillion times to write the next actual chapter and have, like, a page… Anyways, I'm really sorry, and if this chapter confused you, I'm also sorry, I'm just really tired and have school tomorrow, gag… And I wrote this in like, 30 minutes. Which may be why it's short. I don't know. Well, enough rambling. Bye till next year most likely… heh…. *Sweatdrop*

~Angel  


End file.
